Till I Collapse
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Sequel to Learning Lesson's. Throw a double wedding, two babies, four SIT's, a war, 1 cheating boyfriend, a cousin and death how much more can the Fang Gang and Scoobies handle?
1. Do you have a dad? I'll bet you do!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy/Angel Characters also I don't Lela Winters it belongs to Ivorycat. Don't own Marshall or Hailie Mathers. (Only wish!) The rest of the characters are based on my friends and me so I kind of own them. Song is "When I'm Gone"-3 Doors Down. 

(Just to refresh your memory from The New Rain, Rain became the new slayer, her and Connor hooked up, she found out she was adopted, Faith was out of jail, Connor killed Rain in the end returning to L.A. with Angel while Mallory, Rain's best friend became the new slayer. Learning Lesson's, Connor blamed his father, Kay found out Cordy was mad at her for being with Angel, Angel and Kay adopted a girl named Mackenzie to find out she was their real daughter able to move objects with her mind, Rain came back with her mom saving her half-sister from her dad now her dad lives with her, Kay receives a whitelighter who told her she's pregnant, Angel and Kay plan on having a double wedding with Spike and Buffy, Connor, Spike, and Angel lost their souls and Angelus bit Rain who had drugged herself so they fell into coma's where Angel showed Rain they needed her, Cordy's pregnant and claims it's Connor's, Buffy told them she's pregnant, Connor left with Cordy because Troy said it's his baby. Now enjoy this new story with the pairings Angel/Kay, Buffy/Spike, Wes/Gabby, Fred/Gunn, Xander/Willow, Faith/Marshall, Kyle/Hailie, Mallory/Tyler, Dawn/Chris, Connor/Rain/Cordy/Casey? Bradley/? New characters Justice/Eric, A.J./Cammie, Starr/Keene, Ecks/Lela? Also Reshawn/? )

Faith walked down into the basement as Rain hit the punching bag. Rain gave it a bunch of rapid punches then dropped to the floor. "Kid, are you all right?" Faith walked over to her.

"I'm fine." Rain stood quickly. "Where's Ecks?" She started up the stairs.

"He's in in his room, I think." Faith shrugged.

The teenage slayer ran up to Ecks's room. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out slaying with me tonight?" Rain walked into his room where he lay on the bed. "Maybe, we could look for your dad and this demon." Rain sat down next to him.

"Ok, that would be great, I really want to get him." Ecks stood up walking over to his closet pulling out another shirt. "He killed the only woman I've ever loved." Ecks changed his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, we'll get him don't worry." Rain got up and the two teenagers went to her room to get stakes.

They headed downstairs stopped by Angel. "Where are you two going?"

"Slaying, nobody's safe with my dad out there." Ecks began walking again.

"Rain, I know you're...out of it so be careful." Angel held her arm so she couldn't continue walking. "Promise me?"

"I promise Angel, I'll be fine." Rain smiled.

__

There's another world inside of me   
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
The sun set behind the buildings of L.A. and the two friends were walking down an alley. "Come out vampires, sweet delicious teenagers for you." Rain sang.

"You're sick and twisted." They both jumped and turned to see Casey.

"What are you doing here?" Ecks asked.

"I live around here and I was going home well, I saw you two down here thought I'd check what you were doing." She smiled.

"They were asking for a death wish." Vamps jumped off some buildings. 

"O, I'm so scared." Rain sighed sarcastically. 

"I'm going to take the sarcastic one." A larger vamp walked out of a dark spot in the alley.

"No, you're not dad." Ecks grabbed Rain's arm which, was reaching for a stake.

"So, this is your dad? Charming guy." Rain nodded.

"Not so charming when I sink my teeth into you." Mr. Smith cocked a smile.

"Ok, I've already been claimed." The slayer showed her bite marks. "Let's just take this show on the road." Rain pulled out her stake and caught the closes vamp off guard to the chest with it. His dust fell to the ground and the fight started. 

Ecks pulled out his hidden stake and Casey pulled one out of her backpack. Mr. Smith obviously the leader watched as Rain gracefully dusted most of the vamps.

"What are you?" He asked as she finished her last vamp. 

"Slayer slash Amazon, still want a piece?" She flipped over him as she landed someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Troy, what is it?"

"It wasn't me earlier. Connor's not the father, Angel sent me to find you."

"All right, go away." Mr. Smith kicked her stomach and she stumbled backwards.

"Rain, be careful!" She heard a familiar voice yell from the sky and she looked to see Connor jump down from the building, he landed behind Mr. Smith.

"Connor, the baby..." Mr. Smith punched Rain before she could finish.

__

Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
Connor kicked him in the back. "Stay out of this." He turned around and backhanded Connor.

"Sorry, can't do that." Connor pulled out a stake when Ecks grabbed his arm and staked Mr. Smith himself.

Before he turned to dust he gave a roundhouse kick to the two teenage boys. Connor fell to the ground and Ecks flew into a fall.

"Connor, Ecks are you two all right?" Casey ran to Connor and Rain went to help Ecks up.

"Yeah, I'm fine are you ok?" Connor asked Casey.

"Yeah, never better." She gave him a flirty smile.

"Good." Connor hit her across the face with as much force as he could which, knocked her out.

Rain turned to be kicked in the stomach by Connor; she had just helped Ecks up. Connor punched Ecks in the face till he was out. "Connor it's not yours." The slayer got up slowly.

"I'm sorry Rain, I still love you." Connor punched her then grabbed her arm and threw her into a wall. 

The small slayer lifted her head, which was bleeding. "I love you...too." Everything went black.

__

Maybe I'm just blind...  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
Rain blinked twice, pain swept all over her body she tried to rubbed her head but her hands were tied. She looked around Casey was sitting in another corner with her hands tied, she could tell they were in some type of warehouse. Connor opened the door and walked in.

"Where's Ecks?" Rain looked around again.

"In another room, Cordy didn't want you two thinking up a plan together." Connor sat down in front of her.

"What's going on?" She tried to situate herself into a comfortable position.

"Cordy needs a human sacrifice for our baby to survive." Connor moved some of Rain's hair out of her face.

"It's not your baby, that wasn't Troy. Cordy must have sent someone looking like him." Tears started to fall down Rain's face.

"Don't cry, nothing is going to happen to you." The teenage boy leaned and kissed one of her tears.

"Then who's the human sacrifice?" The slayer moved back so she could look at his face.

"Ecks is why?" 

"No, kill me don't take either of their lives." Rain looked down. "Especially on a demon child!" She looked up.

"It's not a demon child! It's my child!" Connor stood up quickly.

"It's not yours!" Tears fell stinging her cheeks.

"Connor...don't be like this baby." A beautiful voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Connor turned around.

"It's me," Darla appeared but only Connor and Rain could see her. "Your mom." She smiled.

"What's going on?" Casey woke up and started freaking.

"It's ok Casey, I'm right here." Rain told the girl from her corner.

"I can't move my hands." Casey pulled at the rope.

"Mom, what, how?" Connor walked towards her.

"Who's talking to?" Casey got even more scared. 

"His mom, don't you see her?" The slayer questioned.

"I don't see anyone." Casey shook her head.

__

And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one

"I've come to tell you, that nothing you're doing is right. I didn't give birth to you for this, you were suppose to be great, don't kill an innocent person protect them." Darla touched Connor's face.

"Why did you leave?" Connor pulled away from her.

"I had too; I needed you to be born because I've done horrible stuff somebody better deserved to be alive. Look into Rain's eyes she scared for you and her friends." Darla pointed at the young slayer.

Connor turned to look at the girl he loved. "Connor, just let's go. It's not yours." Rain whispered.

"No, that's not true your just trying to trick me!" Connor shook his head.

The slayer looked down and started to cry more. "Connor Michel look at her, look what you're doing to her! She's everything to you, why would she lie? Why would I lie?" Darla boomed at her son.

"You both lie because, neither of you love me!" Connor yelled back.

"Fine, sacrifice me then! Since I don't love you!" Rain sobbed.

"I could never do that." Connor walked towards her.

"I would never lie to you about something like this." The teenage slayer looked away.

"Connor, please just let us go. My parents are probably really worried right now." Tears rolled down Casey's cheeks.

"Connor, I'm sorry for leaving you and if I could of I wouldn't have done that but let them go." Darla walked over to the two soul mates.

"You're right." Connor untied Rain's rope and he started over to Casey. 

"What's going on in here?" Cordy walked into the room.

"I... we can't do this. Cordy these people are innocent." Connor shook his head and untied Casey's.

"Connor, what's happened to you?" Cordy roared.

"Looks like he found a new answer." Darla murmured.

"It's a trick, Angel is just trying to trick you Connor. This isn't your real mother." Cordy glared at Darla.

"Connor, don't listen to her remember I love you, so does your mom, Angel, Kay, Kenzie, Wes, Fred, Gunn, Gabby, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, and everyone else, she's just trying to trick you we're real." Rain grabbed his hand.

__

You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything

You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...

"What about our baby?" Cordy rubbed her belly.

"It's not his." Darla and Rain retorted.

"They're lying Connor, we could start a family together." Cordy smiled.

"No, you're lying Cordy! Now move!" Connor pulled Rain and Casey forward.

"Connor, I need your help." Cordy stood in front of the doorway.

"No, Cordy you need my help." Angel walked in with a sword in his hand.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Connor was shocked.

"I have to kill her otherwise the baby will be born and it will reek havoc." Angel swung his sword but for a pregnant lady Cordy moved.

"No, you can't you'll kill Cordy!" Connor tackled him and the sword fell from his hands.

Rain ran and grabbed it chasing Cordy out of the room. "I'm sorry Cordy." Rain swung the sword but Cordy used to her power to make her fly across the room.

"I don't think so!" Cordy yelled.

Rain got up and ran at her. "Don't make this harder then it already is." Rain tried to hit her again but she missed. Cordy smashed her into a wall. 

"Sorry, but it isn't happening." Cordy grinned.

Rain jumped up and Cordy ran at her, she stuck the sword out and Cordy ran right into it. "Oh my god," Rain kneeled next to Cordy who was laboring her breath. "I didn't mean to you...shouldn't of done this." Rain closed Cordy's eyes as she gave out her last breath.

"Is she...dead?" Casey asked. 

The slayer nodded and stood up. "Connor, where's Ecks?" She looked up at him where he stood over Cordy.

Connor grabbed Angel's arm and went to get Ecks. Rain stared at Cordy's dead body and shook her head as tears fell down her cheek.

__

When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this

Casey and Angel helped Ecks walk, while Connor rested his arms around Rain's shoulders. The walk to the Hyperion was a quite one, as they entered everyone was gathered in the lobby.

"What happened?" Fred stood up.

"Cordy's dead, I killed her." Rain flew up the stairs and to her room where she climbed onto the top bunk, laid her head down and cried into the pillow. 

"Rain, she's been bad you did a good thing." Buffy walked into the room.

"She had something...inside of her...something not even born yet...it could have been something good." Rain sobbed.

"Sweetie, for what we found out it was evil." Buffy climbed up the bunk and rubbed Rain's back.

"Who knows what it was it didn't get a chance to live?" The brown headed girl sat up and looked at the blond slayer.

"Well, it wasn't your fault, everything will be ok." Buffy hugged the small teenager.

"Thanks Buffy, I guess I just need some time alone." Rain gave a small smile.

"All right, well if you need anything Spike and me are right down the hall." Buffy got down and walked out.

__

But part of me is gone  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me

Rain decided a warm shower would help ease her pain so she grabbed black sweats and her gray tee. As she climbed in the heat did wash away most of her pain, she had really noticed the gash on her head and arms until blood flowed down the drain. She wrapped herself in a warm cotton towel, and then she started to dress after she had dried herself off. As she brushed her hair some hairs on the back on her neck stood up which, made her walk out the bathroom to see Mac and Angel in the girls' room. Angel was tucking the little Emmet in. 

"Hey, feeling better?" Angel looked behind him.

"Yes, just a little." Rain pulled her hair into a bun.

"Kay, made some supper earlier if you're hungry. Ecks and Connor are eating now if you want to join them." Angel gave a small grin. 

"I'm not really hungry but I have a reading assignment so can I use your office?" Rain opened her backpack pulling out a book.

"Sure, what's your book?"

"_Gone With the Wind_, don't ask me I was never really interested in it." They both walked out of the room and Angel shut off the light closing the door.

"Well, Kay and me are beat we'll be laying down in our room if you need anything." Angel walked into the room across the hall.

"All right, goodnight." Rain walked on with her book.

__

Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything, if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared

As the Amazon walked downstairs she could hear Ecks, Connor, Hailie, and Casey in the kitchen they were laughing. "Hey Rain, do you want to talk or something?" Fred asked from behind the front desk were Gunn and her was talking.

"No thanks got homework maybe some other time." Rain held up her book. 

"All right." Fred smiled her sweet smile.

Finally to her destination Rain settled into Angel's chair and opened her book. She wasn't far into when Wes and Gabby walked into the office. "Sorry, I'm just needing my keys." Wes grabbed his keys off the desk. "We'll see you tomorrow." Wes smiled.

"Have a goodnight." Gabby nodded.

"See ya." Rain waved.

She sighed and continued with the uninteresting book before her. Rain started nodding off and she knew she needed to quit while she was awake. So, the teenager got up and stretched but not wanting to hit the hay yet since it was only 8:30 she headed to the basement. 

__

You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am

"Hey kid, want to work out with us?" Faith asked as Rain descended the stairs into the basement where Faith and Marshall were working. 

"Sure, what are you doing?" Rain asked curiously.

"Practicing with the crossbow." Faith held up the weapon. "Here, take a shot." The older slayer handed it to her.

As Rain took it and aimed it at the target she felt like she had done it before. She pulled the small trigger and it was dead on. 

"Bulls eye." Marshall smiled at the young woman.

"What can I say? I'm talented." Rain laughed.

"I'll say that's pretty good." Faith gestured for the girl to hand her the crossbow. As the Rogue slayer took her shot, which hit right next to Rain's, Rain decided to mess around on the balance beam. "Let's see what you can do." Faith walked over where Rain had hopped on to the long beam.

"I'm not that good." Rain did something fairly simple a cartwheel, a double back handspring, and a handstand to land.

"Not that good? Kid, that was amazing." The two adults clapped.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to go to bed now. See you later." Rain grabbed her book.

"If you see Casey and Hailie tell them to be ready in 10 minutes." Marshall told her.

"All right have a goodnight." She smiled then went upstairs. 

__

And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong

No more laughing came from the kitchen, Rain saw Hailie talking to Gunn and Fred. "You dad says to be ready in 10 minutes Hailie." Rain went upstairs and started walking down the hall to her room. She decided to take a pit stop at Connor's room. As she looked at the door that was closed which usually never was she turned the knob. 

"Rain, there you are I've been looking for you." Ecks walked out of her room. "After I get out of the shower do you want to talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to go to sleep I just want to say goodnight to Connor." She shrugged.

"All right, see you in the morning." He turned around and went into his room. 

Rain opened the door slowly just in case Connor was sleeping, she couldn't believe what she saw her mouth dropped open and her book dropped to the floor. "How...what...I can't...Connor?" Tears formed in the slayer's eyes and Connor broke away from kissing Casey.

"Rain, it's not what you think." Connor went to grab for her, but she ran down the hall to Ecks's room and slammed the door. 

__

You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there, So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

****

(Uh-oh Connor cheated on Rain with Casey! Cordy's dead but whose really the father? Will Rain turn to Ecks for more then just comfort? Please Review!)  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  


  



	2. What's Love?

****

(Yeah, I'm really busy lately so this story with probably go really slow but I hope you all enjoy it!)

A shirtless, tanned, muscular Ecks turned to see Rain lock his door, slump down and started crying.

"What's wrong?" Ecks touched her shoulder.

"Connor kissed Casey." She looked small and helpless.

"Is he nuts?" Ecks hit the wall with the palm of his hand.

"No, I'm just not good enough fro him." The small slayer put her head on her knees and began to sob.

"Ecks, Rain let me in." Connor pounded on the door.

Rain looked at Ecks and shook her head no. "I'll be out in a second!" The teenage boy called back. "I won't let him see you or come in." Ecks picked up the small slayer, her tears hit his chest and it felt weird to have her so close to him. As he sat her on the bed, he gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." Ecks opened his door closing it behind him and stepped into the hall.

__

I wanna go outside, in the rain,  
Oh, I said I wanna, I wanna go outside, in the rain,  
Cause I, I think I'm gonna cry,  
Cause I, I don't want you to see me cry,

"Let me see her." Connor pushed Ecks.

"No, you hurt her, you don't deserve to see her!" Ecks pushed him and Connor hit the wall with a thud.

"What's going on?" Buffy and Spike walked out their room, which was right next to Ecks's.

"Rain is crying and Ecks won't let me talk to her." Connor glared at the teenager.

"You're the one that hurt her." Ecks started to walk towards him but Spike grabbed his arm.

"Where is she?" Buffy looked around.

"Is everything ok?" Angel and Kay walked out of their room both looking tired.

"No, Ecks won't let me talk to Rain." Connor slump against the wall.

"Not my fault you kissed Casey!" Ecks snapped.

"You did what!" All 4 grown ups yelled.

"It was a friendly kiss she was scared that I would go bad again and I was just trying to comfort her." Connor stood up in his defense.

"With you lips?" Buffy asked still shocked.

__

No, no, no, no.  
I wanna go outside, oh I wanna go, in the rain,  
it may sound crazy, but I wanna,  
I wanna go outside, yes I do, in the rain,  
Hear me out, Hey, hey, hey

"Luv maybe Connor didn't know any other way to comfort her." Spike tried to soothe his fiance'.

"I swear if she's up all night crying, I'll make sure you know what a slayer is!" Buffy glared.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now!" Angel growled.

"Dad, I didn't mean to hurt Rain." Connor protested.

"I don't give a vamp's ass what you weren't trying to do, what I care about is what were you trying to do?" Angel started pacing.

"Nothing, just comfort a friend." Connor was now annoyed.

"I have to agree with Buffy." Kay shook her head at Connor.

"Look, I'm tired and I told Rain I would be right back. I'll make sure she gets to sleep." Ecks pulled away from Spike and opened his door.

"No, I don't think so she's my girlfriend!" Connor grabbed his arm and threw Ecks backwards.

"Connor Michel..."Angel stopped short as Rain walked out of Ecks's room. She stared at Connor for a few seconds. Everyone just looked at her with big puffy red eyes, Rain looked at Ecks who was on the floor then back at Connor.

"Did you do that to him?" Rain squeaked trying to find her voice.

__

Once the rain starts falling on my face,  
Then you won't to see, a single trace,  
Right now I think I'm crying',  
Because of you I'm dying,  
Don't want you to see me cry,  
Let me go, let me go, let me go,

Connor looked at Ecks then back to Rain, he nodded slowly. A smack entered the hallway Kay and Buffy turned away from the two soul mates it wasn't bearable to see Rain in such pain that she would slap Connor. Connor rubbed his cheek tears started to flow down Rain's already tear stained cheeks, which made tears slowly fall down Connor's.

"I don't...I don't believe...I can't believe you it's one thing to kiss another girl but to blame a friend of mine for you did is a whole different thing." Rain put her hands in front of her face then pulled them away. "You don't know how angry I am at you right now!"

"Rain, it was only a kiss." A voice at the end of the hallway spoke up.

"You, think you have the right to tell me that it was only a kiss! I don't mind if a girl's in his room but for you to kiss him my boyfriend you might as well called him my fiance' you've crossed a big line. One that is too hard to forgive!" Rain broke down then she just fell to the floor crying.

Everyone rushed to her except Casey and Connor; Connor still rubbed his swore cheek just staring down at Rain. He had hurt her so much that even his own dad cared about her more then him right now. 

"Ecks, let's let her sleep in your room so she doesn't wake up Mac." Angel nodded as Spike picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Ecks and Buffy followed Angel and Kay stood there in hallway. "What's going on?" Faith and Marshall walked up the stairs.

"Could you just take Casey home? We'll talk about it later." Kay walked down the hallway hoping Angel would talk to Connor.

Angel looked at his son as he rubbed the back of his neck; his vamp form was getting the best of him. "Connor I don't even know where to begin." Angel shook his head. "You...messed up bad." Angel looked into his son's eyes. "I know it's hard to accept that she doesn't want to talk to you but she's just really upset and I know she'll talk to some time soon just give her some time." Kay walked over to the two. 

"Well, I think we should all get some sleep." Kay hugged Connor. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be mad at you but she's just so crushed." She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep." 

"All right." Connor sighed. He stood in the hall as his dad and Kay walked into their room. Buffy and Spike walked out of Ecks's room they both shook their heads. "I didn't meant too." Connor looked down.

__

Hey hey hey hey, in the rain,  
I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go,  
I wanna go outside, go outside, go outside, in the rain,  
I've gotta go outside, yeah,  
I've just gotta hide the tears, in the rain

"Mate, just get some sleep it'll be better in the morning." The Slayer and her vampire walked into their room.

Connor looked at the closed door in front of him, he could feel her breathing, crying, and her beating heart. That's how connected he was with her and he messed it all up by kissing another girl. Another girl who he only liked as a friend, he didn't find her more attractive then Rain, he didn't he want to kiss her but he made a mistake and let her kiss him. Look where it got him on the opposite side of the door from her. He touched the door as tears slid down his cheeks, he prayed she would forgive him. He slowly walked down the hall to his room, picking up her book as he entered he lied it down on his desk sitting down looking at the pictures of her. Her beautiful shape, skin, face, and her smile he loved her smile that's why it pained him to see her cry. As he sat there he felt angry at himself and Casey, he couldn't hold it in he swiped everything off his desk making it a loud crash thankfully nothing broke. 

"Connor my baby boy don't be angry you and Rain are meant to be together you two love each other." Darla appeared behind her son.

"Mom, you scared me." Connor turned to look at her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just saw you distressed." Darla bent down, picked up the picture of Rain and Connor. "You were in pain that day weren't you?" She touched his face with her soft hand.

"Anybody would have been if they had to kill an innocent, sweet, beautiful girl like her." Connor started picking up stuff that belonged on his desk.

"Don't worry baby, she still loves you." Darla helped her son. "She's just in a lot of pain." She stopped and grabbed Connor's hand. "I see you didn't waist time." Darla fondled the Claddagh ring. 

"She probably took hers off and threw across the room." Connor continued with his task.

__

I don't want you to know, Oh, yeah  
I wanna go outside, go outside, go outside, in the rain,  
Can't let you see me like this,  
No baby, I don't want you to know,  
I don't want you to know, that I'm crying, Crying, over you,  
In the rain,

"No, she didn't. Don't be too hard on yourself, it wasn't totally your fault." Darla sighed as they finished.

"Yeah, but I could of stopped it from happening." He took his hand through his hair. "I need to get some sleep though, so I'll see you later won't I?" Connor looked at his mom.

"Yes, they may give me another or maybe they'll just let me visit you." Darla hugged her baby and kissed his forehead. "I love you, now get some sleep." She disappeared.

"Love you too." Connor laid down to get some shuteye. When he finally drifted off he started to toss and turn in his bed. 

A shrieking scream woke him from his nightmare only to find it beams of light coming through his blinds, he checked the clock it was 7:30 a.m. He shook his head. 

"Must have been some kind of nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

"Connor, hurry up!" Mac called from outside his door. 

"Maybe it was all a nightmare." Connor jumped out of bed opened his door running into Rain. "Hey Rain, how are you?"

Rain glared at him. "That's a really stupid question Connor!" She moved past him.

"Ok, so it wasn't a nightmare." Connor kicked the floor.

__

I don't want you to know,  
Can't let you see me, I can't let you see me crying',  
I wanna go outside, go outside, go outside, in the rain.  
_No no, no no, oh, yeah,  
I gotta go, yeah,  
I've gotta go,  
I, I, I, I've gotta go, outside, in the rain  
Baby, you wouldn't understand if I told you_

****

(Will Rain ever talk to Connor or is this the end for their relationship? Does Darla get another chance to live again? Got to review to find out!)  
  


  



	3. Rain's Gone Crazy

****

(This chapter kind of came to me because of something gidgetgirl said about Rain being too wonderful, she is kind of to perfect so this is for you all who agree with gidgetgirl. O, also you get a very good surprise!)

Rain walked down the halls of the high school not really paying attention to anyone she was bumping into. "Watch freak!" Tor yelled as she knocked her books out of her hands.

The young slayer gave her an icy glare. "I'm not in the mood for you little game airhead." She hissed.

"Rain, look I aced my Science test." Ecks handed her a piece of paper.

"I flipping failed it!" The teenager screamed.

"Um...I thought that was your best subject." The boy scratched the back of his head aware of his friend's bad mood.

"It was till the world collapsed onto my back!" She kicked her locker.

"Chill Rain, it's not that bad." Ecks shook his head.

"Not that bad, I'm not like the rest of you I'm suppose to be perfect with school I always get straight A's, my friends don't stab me in the back, and my boyfriend isn't suppose to cheat on me. Everyone knows that not how the world works!" 

"Ok, I'm going to let that all slide because I understand you're pissed off at your boyfriend and Casey but look Rain the world doesn't evolve around you and your abilities it has other people to worry about. I'll see you around." Ecks walked away. Rain stomped off to class not caring who she bumped into.

__

You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away

Found true love,  
Lost your hear  
Now you don't know who you are

"Hey Rain, when can you start training us?" Justice set next to the brown headed in girl in the cafeteria.

"Why don't you go find someone that cares." Rain shot her daggers.

"Look, I don't freaking care who you are; you will not talk to my girlfriend that way!" Eric glared at the freshman._  
_"I know a way to break every bone in your body, so don't talk to me like I'm just some little freshman." Rain stood up to face Eric.

Eric quickly grabbed Rain's arm as she turned away from him. "I know how to paralyze your arm." He gave her a cocky grin.

"You could kill people with your damn looks." She hissed and pulled her arm away. As she turned someone started laughing at the joke, so she glance to see whom it was. "A.J. what are you laughing about you two are twins." She gave a rude grin.

A.J. stopped laughing and glared at her. "No, the girl didn't." Cammie started towards Rain but Ecks pulled Rain away.

"What is your problem?" The boy shook his head.

"Ecks, I'm sorry about what I said to you it was wrong and I'm glad you got a good grade on your Science test." The slayer gave her lovely smile.

Ecks sighed. "It's ok, I know you're just a little stressed but, could you please hold your anger till you see Connor?" He touched Rain's arm.

"I can do." She hugged her friend. "See you later." The Amazon walked out of the cafeteria.

__

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes

****

************************************************************************  
The Hyperion.... Later that day

************************************************************************

Ecks had his arm slumped around Rain's shoulder as they walked into the Hyperion. Connor and Mac followed behind, Connor was tempted to hit Ecks across the face but his sister holding his hand made him think twice.

"You want to study in my room?" Ecks asked the young slayer.

"Con, will you train with me?" The little girl who asked her brother.

Rain turned and smiled at the younger girl. "Yeah, sounds fun." Connor picked Mac up.

"Ok, Ecks let's go study in your room." Rain quickly turned when Connor looked at her.

"When you two are done, I'll start making supper." Kay popped up from behind the counter and looked at her daughter also soon to be stepson. 

"All right, let's go Kenzie." Connor glared at Ecks as he held Mac going towards the basement.

The slayer and Ecks turned to go upstairs which, Angel was coming down. "You two have homework?" Angel asked in a fatherly voice.

The two nodded. "We'll be in Ecks room studying." Rain gave a small smile and the two made their way upstairs.

"Poor Connor," Kay sighed. "You should of saw him, glaring at Ecks. A mistake blows up in everyone's face." She walked out from behind the counter and hugged Angel around the waist.

"I'm not worried about him, he's a teenager now. Rain is another thing though, does she seem different today to you?" He turned to face his fiance'.

"You mean the fact that she's being a B-I-T-C-H?" Kay whispered as Spike walked past them.

"Who's being a bitch?" The blond vamp looked at the couple.

"Rain just totally shunned me." Buffy walked down the stairs towards the two vamps and the Wicca.

__

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
it's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell  
it's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be

Rain smiled at Ecks as he showed her how to do a math problem. "Is there something wrong?" The boy looked at his friend.

"No, did anyone ever tell you that you have the cutest eyes?" Rain leaned in closer like she was telling him a secret.

"Yes plenty of people but, back to this problem." Ecks pointed down at the paper.

"I'm tired of homework let's just talk." The slayer shut the book. 

"About what?" He raised his eyebrow at Rain.

"About you." She played with her hair.

"You're really acting weird." He stood up and she stood up with him.

Connor walked down the hall after a tiring workout with Mac. He had blood coming down his arm but he didn't really feel it all he felt was anger at Rain and Ecks. He knocked on Rain's door, no sound came from the other side. "Rain I think we should talk." Connor opened the door to find an empty room. He growled to nobody really and slammed the door shut. "How long does it take to do some homework?" He asked himself walking towards Ecks's room. 

"Ecks, thanks for everything you've done for me." Rain touched his shoulder.

"No problem, is there something you want?" He sighed moving closer to Rain.

Connor decided against knocking when he reached Ecks's door, he grabbed the cold knob and turned it. He raged with anger at what he saw, he wasted no time and used the speed he had to knock Ecks to the ground away from Rain's lips.

"Connor, stop it!" The teenage girl reached for Connor's shirt as he punched Ecks.

She pulled him off. "What the hell was that?" Connor pushed away from Rain as he faced her.

__

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...

"It was a mistake." Ecks stood up. "I'm sorry Connor, we both were in pain and we found comfort in each other." 

"Now you know how I felt." Rain grabbed her books while glaring at Connor. "It hurts doesn't it Connor knowing I felt someone else's touch and not yours." She stalked out of the room.

"We need to talk." Connor grabbed her arm.

"No, I need time Connor. I can't just forgive you in an instant that's not how things work." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Forgive me? Were you not paying attention to what the hell just happened?" He roared. "I need time to forgive you too." 

"Fine, we both need time." Rain pulled away.

"No, you need time away from me to forgive me but, I can forgive you in time with you near me." Connor turned her around.

"I'm sorry ok, truly I am. Ecks is right that was a mistake what just happened but, Connor I'm not just talking about Casey, I mean Cordy too." Rain looked down. "Why can't you understand when you didn't tell me you weren't a virgin that hurt me inside? Then, for me to walk in on you kissing another girl you spent alone time with because you were kidnapped. What am I suppose to think?" She shook her head. 

"We didn't do anything." Connor pleaded.

"How am I suppose to know that?" She glared at him with pure anger.

"You should know because you should trust me." 

"I do, and I still love you but, I just have a lot of stuff to think through and with you around it's hard." She slipped away from him again her hand catching his blood from his arm.

"Look, this is hard ok." Connor again tried to get Rain to look at him.

"I know, it's hard for me too." She looked at her hand then turned to his arm. "You're bleeding." She pointed out. "I'll make a deal, while I wrap your arm we can talk but only that long." The brown headed slayer walked into her bathroom, washing her hand then grabbed the first aid kit. As she walked out a loud thud was heard from Connor's room.

__

You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall

****

(Ok what did you think? I hope that shows you Rain isn't perfect but don't get me wrong she isn't a bad person either. Well, what was the noise? Will the two lovebirds get through their trusting issues? Please review!)

__

  
  



	4. Tears in the Night

****

(Ok...well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. What fell in Connor's room? Will Connor and Rain make it or will Ecks take Connor's place in Rain's heart? Read on to find out!)

The two teenagers rushed into Connor's room while; footsteps ran on the stairs. Connor opened his door and hurried to the crumpled body of Darla. "Mom, are you ok?" He helped her up.

"They gave me another chance." She smiled at her son and the people crowding into the boy's room.

"That's...great." Connor gave her a smiled back.

"You're bleeding." Darla touched his warm skin.

"Yeah, Rain was about to wrap it up." He coved it with his other hand.

"Well, Darla it's good to have you back." Angel nodded. 

Kay bit her bottom lip. "Kay, it's been so long." The ex-vampire nodded the expectant mother.

"I was wondering where everybody was." Wesley and Gabby walked into Connor's room. Their smiles fell, Wesley's mouth dropped open, and Gabby stared at the blond woman confused. "Is that Darla?" He looked at Angel. They all nodded. "Well, how did this happen?" He asked some of his British accent flowing out.

"The PTB gave me another chance, they said I was needed." She looked at Connor. "It bothers you doesn't it?" She stood to face him.

"What bothers me?" He asked him mother confusingly.

"That you are not Angel's 1st or last child and he's marrying someone whom isn't your mother." She glanced quickly at Angel.

"No, not really I love Kenzie, Kay, and I'm sure I'll love my brother or sister."

"Does it bother you son?" Angel held Kay's hand. "That Kay isn't your real mother."

"No, well sometimes I feel that I shouldn't accept her so soon because she isn't my real mom."

Rain stood there silently, feeling the pain Connor did knowing it was hard to love someone who isn't your real mother as a mom. "You're so perfect for him, I understand you need time. I think you two should know you're not soul mates just two people totally in love. Look, at Buffy and Angel they are soul mates yet not together." Darla held Connor's hand while talking to Rain. "Being a soul mate doesn't make you automatically in love, Connor you don't love Casey like you love Rain do you?" She turned to see her son.

"I could never...do you mean Casey's my soul mate?" He asked shocked.

__

Don't wanna close the door,  
Don't wanna give up on it  
Don't wanna fight no more,  
We'll find the way around it  
Where's the love we had?

"Well, yes but you don't love her like you love Rain do you?" She asked again. 

Rain tensed waiting for his answer. "No, of course not. I could never love anyone like I love Rain." 

Rain smiled then frowned. "What about Cordy?" She looked down.

"Rain, you know I could never love anyone like I love you." Connor started towards her.

"Why don't you two fix Connor's arm and after you're done come downstairs because dinner's ready." Kay walked past everyone out of the door.

"I'll be glad to have Wes get you a room." Angel smiled at Darla, then followed Kay.

"Come with me." Wes, Gabby, and Darla were going out the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The ex-vamp asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Connor turned towards Rain.

The two teenagers went back to Rain's room to dress Connor's arm. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Rain opened the first aid kit, as she pulled out the bandaged she glanced at Connor. "You have to take your shirt off; otherwise this is going to be difficult." She blushed.

"Rain, it's ok seriously. I just need your help." He pulled his good arm out of the shirt, Rain helped him get his wounded arm out, and she lied his green shirt on the floor. "Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done." He touched her face.

"Please Connor don't do that." Rain put his hand down.

As she wrapped his arm, he winced. "Why not?" He tensed.

"It makes me feel safe and all tingly." She started packing everything away. "All done."

"Then why can't I do it?" He picked up his shirt, stepping closer to the girl with her back towards him.

When Rain turned their bodies was touching and Connor's semi-muscled stomach hit her own muscular abdomen. He leaned down inches away from her lips. "No, I still need some time." Rain walked past him out of her room, Connor sighed walking into his room finding a clean shirt.

__

We can make it last  
Tell me what I gotta be,   
Tell me what you wanna do  
'Cause I can't live my life   
The way you want me to

****

************************************************************************

Later that Evening

************************************************************************

Rain sat up in her bed hearing a faint sound of music coming from Connor's room. She jumped down quietly, tiptoeing into his room where he sat at his desk.

"You're still up?" She whispered glad it was a Friday, so she didn't have to get up early the next morning. 

He turned his bare chest visible seeing that all he was wearing were gray sweats; he gave her slight nod, and stood. "Did I wake you?" He gave her a small glare.

"A little, are you mad?" 

"No, I'm just dandy." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ok, I see it's because I need time isn't it?" She walked slowly over to his bed taking a seat.

"Wow, you're really smart." He sat back down at his desk. Rain hung her head low tears fell onto Connor's bedspread." What's wrong?" He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"All I bring you is pain. I don't deserve your love." She wiped tears away. "I'll leave, and move to live with my foster family." She stood up.

Connor rushed to her. "Sit down." He ordered. "I won't have you leave my life again; it was to hard last time. I would rather be just your friend but live in the same place be able to see your face every day then, to have you across town and probably never see you again." He sat next to her.

__

You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you?  
Do I have to cry for you?  
So tell me what it's for,   
if there's no winner in it?

"It's so hard though, every time I see you I just want to hold or kiss you make everything be ok again but, you hurt me deep down inside and I can't forgive you so fast, I can't pretend that we have a fairy tale relationship." She sighed leaning on his shoulder. "I'm so angry I could give you a black eye but at the same I just want to feel your touch." He grabbed her hand.

"Then hit me." He looked down at her tan face.

"What, do you mean hit you?" She looked shocked.

"Hit me, if it helps then hit me." 

"I'm not going to hit you well, not now anyway. I'm still in the crying stage." She untangled their hands. "Even when I feel your touch, I feel so scared that you love her and not me, that you wish it was she and not I." Tears were building up.

"I don't love anyone like I love you." Connor stood up. "I could never love anyone this way." He practically was screaming.

"How do I know what you're saying is true?" She whispered as tears fell down her face and onto her arms folded across her chest.

Connor was distracted a moment when little raindrops hit the window. "You just have to believe me." He sighed.

"It's just so hard, I'm so lost and confused." She grabbed her head.

__

Nobody's keeping score,  
Let's start from the beginning  
Can we make it last  
Where's the love we had  
Tell me what I gotta be,   
Tell me what you wanna do

"I know, me too." He reached out for her and she fell into his arms. "Let's just start over." He set his chin on the top of her head.

"I don't want to start over, I like where we were. I just need a little time, I just know I want to work it out though." Wet tears clang to Connor's chest. "We really need to talk." The small slayer looked at her Champion.

"About what? We've covered that I love you till the world collapses." 

"About Cordy..." 

"I told you I don't love her, being with her was a mistake." 

"I'm not talking about that. I killed her, I know you use to love her and she was your friend, doesn't it bother you at all that I killed her?" Rain's memory went back to the look on Cordy's face as she died.

"No, I don't blame you but I'm sorry she's gone."

"How can it not?" Rain put her face in her hands.

__

'Cause I can't live my life   
The way you want me to  
You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you?  
Do I have to cry for you?

"You didn't mean too and she was evil trying to turn everyone against each other, also tricking me into thinking I was having her baby." He rubbed her back. "See everything is all right." 

"No, it's not Connor we both betrayed each other's trust." Rain stood her tears running down her face as raindrops ran down the window. "Everything can't just start over, I need you to let me make sure I can trust you again also, let all my anger go." She started towards the door.

"You're not going to move to your foster family's house are you?" He asked quickly feeling lost.

"No, I won't do that." She quietly.

"Rain, I know this isn't the time to ask for favors but Mac met a friend in kindergarten and her friend's mom is going to drop her off here tomorrow, well you know more about little kids and the real world then I do so, will you help me with them?" 

"Yes, only because Mac deserves a little bit of a normal childhood." Rain walked out the door. 

__

Do I gotta stay in the cold of night  
Till the morning light,   
Do I have to say  
I will let you get away  
What I gotta be,   
Tell me what you wanna do

In the pit of Connor's stomach it felt strange to see her leave like that, it was like she was walking out of his life but he knew that wasn't true because he felt the love Rain gave off. He sat back down at his desk looking at the person he trusted and loved with his whole heart, she was his angel and nobody would change that not even her. With the way she had acted today he had saw her bad side and he knew he never wanted to get on it again. The picture he was holding was a new one that Rain had gave him because she had doubles of it; it was Mallory in a sky blue tank to, Bradley in an soccer tee, Chris in a black tee with some church name written across it, and Rain in a kickboxing tee, Mallory was resting her head on Bradley's shoulder, Chris had his arm around Rain's neck and Rain was leaning against Mallory. His thumb rubbed over her smiling face and he laid the picture back down.

"Here, use this." Kay walked into the room and handed a picture frame to Connor. "It's perfect fit, just whipped it up." She smiled. "I heard you two talking, I hope you work it out. Goodnight Connor." Kay went to kiss him.

"Could you please not do that? A hug would be fine." He opened his arms.

"Ok, getting too old for kisses from other than your girlfriend?" She hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand. Goodnight Kay." Her face fell. "O, I don't want to hurt my mom's feelings but you're still a mom to me." He smiled.

"It's ok, I understand that too." She walked across the hall into her room.

__

'Cause I can't live my life   
The way you want me to  
You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you?

Rain lay on her bed tears rolling down her cheeks, she loved Connor so much and it little heart broke because ever night she saw the same thing Connor and Casey kissing. Her cheeks grew hot and anger boiled, she was tried, confused, anger, and depressed she knew tomorrow was going to be hard to be around Connor but she was getting there and she knew tomorrow she was going to be anger again. She wiped tears away and closed her eyes wiping the memory of Casey and Connor. 

****

**********************************************************************

Rain's Dream or Flashback whatever you want to call it

**********************************************************************

Connor you have too." Rain grabbed his hand.

"I don't want too. I don't want to lose you." 

"It'll be all right I look over you from heaven." Rain kissed Connor's forehead.

"No I won't do it."

"Connor the world will end if you don't."

"I love you Rain Angel Summers." 

"I love you too Connor." Rain took off her football necklace and laid it in his hand. "Too remember me by." 

"I'll never forget you."

Rain grabbed a hold of Connor's hands and aimed the sword at her stomach. She pulled it forward closing her eyes as tears fell. Connor closed his eyes too he couldn't bare to look at Rain's face. Tears fell hitting the sword. Rain's body fell limp to the ground. The Amazons started disappearing. Everyone turned and looked at the couple. 

"Rain please don't do this." Connor whispered.

****

**********************************************************************

End of Dream or Flashback

**********************************************************************  
_You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you?  
Do I have to cry for you?_

****

To be continued.... (I always wanted to say that!)

(I hope you liked it! It'll probably be it for awhile unless I get more reviews because I have other stories with more readers so, if you want more you better review!)

  


  
  


  



	5. Who needs the world

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Angel/Buffy character, Lela (Ivorycat's), or Hailie and Marshall Mathers and any other characters you recognize. Most of my characters are based on my friends so I kind of don't own them either.

Song- Who Needs The World? By Nick Carter

(Well, since I got some reviews I'll give you one more chapter then I'll add chapters to my other stories. Thanks for the review gidgetgirl they really help and everyone who else reviewed I thank you too because I wouldn't write this if it wouldn't have been for you. The two teenagers baby sit two kindergarteners how could this end up? Also a big surprise at the end of the chapter, some of you might not like.)

"Rain, Con this is Corrine and Mrs. Knowles her mommy." Mac pulled a blond headed girl with emerald green eyes and woman who looked in her mid 30's with sandy blond hair and brown eyes farther into the lobby to the teenagers.

"I believe Connor and me met yesterday." Mrs. Knowles nodded. "It's nice to meet you though Rain." She shook the teenager girl's hand.

"You too, is there anything Corrine likes to do best?" She asked with interest.

"She loves the park. Thanks fore having her, I'll be back at 3:30 to pick her up."

"Wouldn't you like to meet Mac's and my parents?" Connor looked behind him as Angel, Kay, and Darla came downstairs.

"Of course, I'm a forgetful person sometimes." She laughed.

"Dad, this is Mrs. Knowles she's Corrine's mother, the girl Kenzie was talking about."

"My name is Laney, I really appreciate you letting my daughter come over." She smiled graciously her manners showing why she was in a black skirt, white shirt and a black business jacket also holding a brief case.

"Hi, my name is Angel this is my fiancé' Kay, Mac's mother and this is Connor's mother Darla." Angel hugged Kay.

"Hm...I'm confused you had Mac and Connor with two different women were you and Darla married before you and Kay got together?" Laney looked confused.

"No, actually Darla and I were high school sweethearts our senior year everything fell apart when she was pregnant because we weren't expecting Connor so, we decided to be friends, we thought it would be easier. I met Kay right out of high school and we fell in love we knew we were going to get married especially after she had Mac and we are deciding to tie the knot in a few months." Angel gave an unneeded sigh, feeling stupid for having to lie.

"O, forgive me for being rude. You all live here?" She looked around as Fred, Buffy, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Gabby, and Ecks walked into the lobby from the kitchen.

"Um...no, Buffy and Will are visiting us for a while," Kay pointed to the blond vamp and the blond slayer who were holding hands. "Gabby and Wes have their own place," She then pointed to the ex-watcher and her best friend. "But, Charles, Fred, and Ecks live with us, we adopted Ecks." She pointed to the tall, muscular man, the little Texan girl, and the boy with the bleached hair. "Darla lives here for Connor, and Rain lives here with her dad who hasn't been feeling well lately." Kay put her hand over her belly.

"Basically a little family." Darla gave a sweet smile.

"Everyone this is Laney and her daughter Corrine, Mac invited Corrine to hang out." Angel said to the bunch in the lobby who was kind of just staring.

__

I stare at your face  
Into your eyes  
Outside, there's so much passing us by  
All of the sounds  
All of the sights

"Hello." Everyone replied back.

"All right, Corrine I'll be back at 3:30. Have fun and be good, love you." Laney kissed Corrine feeling strange leaving her here.

"Is daddy coming with you?" Corrine asked as her mother walked towards the door.

"Yes, see you all later. Nice to meet...all of you." She smiled and left.

"Angel, that was the worst thing that could ever happen." Buffy giggled.

"We'll take Corrine and Mac upstairs." Rain raised her eyes.

Rain, Connor, Corrine, and Mac stopped halfway up the steps when a teenage girl walked into the hotel. She was a little taller than Rain, with long brown hair, brown eyes, she was in a long jean skirt, and a white tee with Curious George on it. She had a cut over her left eyebrow, bruises on her arm, and her right arm was bleeding.

"Kali what are you doing here?" Ecks walked towards the girl.

"Something attacked us, they wanted me." 

"Take Mac and Corrine upstairs." Angel looked at the two teens. 

They obeyed taking the kids upstairs. "Who attacked you?" Ecks asked when they were gone.

"Some demon, he said the War was beginning." Kali walked over to her cousin. "He killed my mom, dad, and Paul." Tears escaped the girl's eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Ecks questioned his cousin. "I mean, it's great to see you in all but who are you are going to stay with?" 

"I was going to stay with grams." Kali looked up surprised.

"Kali, she's gone."

"Is she...dead?" 

"I don't know. Angel, can I ask you a favor?" Ecks looked at the broody vamp.

"She may but, just fill her in." Angel nodded.

__

Over the earth  
And Under the sky  
Too much cold  
And too much rain  
Too much heartache to explain

"Who was the girl?" Mac and Corrine looked at the teenagers.

"We don't know Kenzie." Connor picked her up.

"You guys want to play a game?" Rain asked the kindergarteners. 

"Yeah!" They both shouted.

"Corrine...we're waiting...Corrine." An eerie voice whispered in the hallway.

"Who's there?" Corrine grabbed onto her blond ponytail. 

"What you talking about Corrine?" Rain touched the girl's shoulder.

"Somebody just said my name." She looked up at the slayer confused.

"I didn't hear anything, did you Connor?" Rain turned to The Destroyer who held his little sister.

"What did you ask?" He turned to the two.

"Hear anyone call Corrine's name?" 

"No, maybe she's just imagining things." He shook his head continuing down that hall to Rain's room.

"See, maybe it's your imagination." Rain spread out her arms for the blond to climb into.

Corrine accepted and climbed into the older girl's arms. "Let's...just go." She rested her head on Rain's shoulder.

The four played Trouble in Rain and Mac's room. Rain had found it in a box when she had taken some of her stuff from her Summer's family. Mac and Corrine yawned as they finished the game. 

"Maybe you two should lie down for a nap." Rain stood up from her place on the floor stretching.

"You'll stay with us won't you?" Corrine stood quickly.

"If you want us too we will." She picked up the small child setting her on the top bunk. "Go ahead lay down, Connor and I'll will be on the floor." She smiled and Corrine lay down.

Mac climbed onto her bunk. "Will you tell us a story Con?" The little girl asked her older brother.

"Sure I guess, it's about a girl and guy..."

"Daddy already told me that one." Mac sighed. "Rain, do you have any good stories?" She looked at the brunette standing next to her brother.

"Um...let's see," Rain grabbed the chair from the desk, turned it around and sat down. "Not really but I could read you a book." The slayer shrugged.

"That's fine, read Sleeping Beauty please?" The little pleaded.

"Connor hand me the book so I can read it." Rain pointed to the book on the dresser and Connor handed it to her.

As Rain read the book the two children fell asleep. Connor tapped her shoulder and she stopped smiling at them both. "I feel like a father." He whispered. She just nodded not looking at him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She growled.

He looked away not wanting to get in more of an argument but he wondered why she was angry with him. He lied down on the floor not talking to her. She sat in the chair looking at Mac's small body. As 10 minutes passed she looked over at Connor who was so comfortable he had fallen asleep, she longed to go and lay down with him. She shook her head, he didn't love her why should he? She was a pathetic person, Casey was such a better person. He loved Casey and not her because Casey was so much better than she it didn't matter what he said that's what she knew.

__

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

****

Later that afternoon...

"What's down there?" The 4 had just gotten back from the park and Corrine had wanted to explore the hotel. They had just walked past the basement door, which was open. 

"That's where we keep supplies." Connor looked at Rain who looked like she was about to burst out laughing for his lie.

"O, mommy and daddy don't like when I go in the basement." Corrine shook her head in a no movement.

"Mommy and daddy like that I go down in the base..." Mac was saying before Connor tapped her lightly on the top of her head. "I want some ice cream, how about you Corrine?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, sounds fun." The other girl chimed in.

"Well, let's hurry because your mom and dad will be here soon." Rain smiled holding the two girl's hands walking into the kitchen followed by Connor. The slayer opened the fridge finding an assortment of ice cream. It was something Kay bought every time she went shopping because Rain and Mac loved it. "Ok Mac I know you want Strawberry, Connor is Cookie Dough, what would you like Corrine? We have Strawberry, Cookie Dough, Chocolate, Vanilla, and Mint Chocolate Chip." She turned pulling out the Strawberry, Cookie Dough, and Chocolate, which was for herself. 

"Vanilla please." The girl said politely. 

Rain pulled out the Vanilla, Connor grabbed bowls and spoons, and Mac got the ice cream scope. Angel came into the kitchen. "Ice cream huh?" He looked at them.

"Yeah, would you like some Mint Chocolate Chip?" Rain asked scooping some Vanilla into a bowl for Corrine.

"Maybe later." He leaned on the counter.

"What's the matter dad?" Connor handed Corrine her bowl.

"Just a little stressed." 

"You're sounding like a human...being." Rain started getting quieter when she got to human.

"Corrine, your mom and dad are here honey." Darla walked into the kitchen.

"All right, I'm coming." She got up and they all followed her to the lobby. 

"Cameron, this is Angel he is Mac's dad and Kay is her mother. This is my husband Cameron." Laney introduced a man in some tan slacks and a green button up shirt.

"Nice to meet you all, hey honey." He picked up Corrine. He had blond hair, dull green eyes, was about as tall as Angel maybe an inch shorter, and he wasn't very muscular either.

"Hello, this is Connor my son and Rain is um..." Angel looked at the brown-headed slayer. "She's my son's girlfriend they're just in a fight right now." He nodded.

"Nice to meet you both." Cameron smiled.

"You too, your daughter is wonderful." Rain smiled at the small girl.

"Well, we have to go. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Laney looked at her gold watch. 

"Bye Mac, see ya at school." Corrine waved.

"Thanks, for having her." Cameron followed his wife with the blond girl in his arms.

__

I walk on the street  
Talk in the dark  
I see people, strangers, falling apart  
I open my arms  
Try to be true  
Seems my only truth is you   
Am I wrong or am I right?  
All I want is you tonight

****

Evening....

"Angel, we have patrolling to do." Kay walked into their bedroom. 

"Well you shouldn't go, let's send the kids to do it." Angel walked into Connor's room were Hailie, Casey, Kyle, Ecks, Connor, and Rain sat talking. "I need you all to go patrolling." Angel looked at Connor and Rain.

"All right, I'm up for kicking baddies as...butts." Rain stood up smiling.

"Kyle and I can't we have to leave in a bit anyway." Hailie grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Ok, so Ecks, Casey, Connor, and me will go make sure most people are safe." The slayer left the room heading to her own.

"Thank you Rain and please be careful." Angel smiled as the teenagers went downstairs.

"Ecks and Casey will take stakes, Rain you take the crossbow, and I'll get a sword." Connor opened the wooden weapons case and handed everyone his or her weapons.

"Let's go, I can't wait to kill some suckers." Ecks smiled lighting a small fireball in his hand.

"Just be careful." Connor looked at the group.

"Careful is my middle name." Casey smiled at Connor, Rain glared at her.

__

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

The four teenagers walked down a dark alley as it started to sprinkle. "Looks, like we should head back." Casey looked at the raindrops as they hit her arm.

"No, vamps don't mind the rain." Rain turned to look at the girl.

"Ok, sorry miss know-it-all." Casey shook her head.

"Come on guys, let's not fight." Ecks looked between the two girls.

"Let's stay focused Rain." Connor touched her shoulder.

"Why are you blaming just me?" Rain turned towards her first love with fury in her eyes.

"I'm not, it's just I know you would be more likely to throw the first punch." He shrugged.

"You mean like this." Rain hit Connor in the stomach with all her warrior strength.

"What ...was that... for?" Connor grabbed his stomach in pain.

"I don't know, maybe all the pain inside of me." She kicked him in the chin and his head flew back.

"Stop it, you psycho!" Casey pushed Rain.

"Why don't you stay out of this backstabber!" The slayer turned around pure angry pumping through out her body.

Casey attacking Rain gave Connor enough to regain himself, by time Rain turned back to him he was able to gain strength to kick her in the stomach. The curly headed teenage girl stumbled back a ways. "I see you're a little angry too." She looked up at Connor and smiled.

"Just a little." He laid down his sword.

"Then this will be so much easier." Rain laid down the crossbow.

The two ran at each other, Connor got the upper hand and tackled Rain to the ground landing on top.

__

Who needs the stars so bright?  
And the grass so green?  
And the morning light?  
Who needs the wind to blow  
And the tide to rise  
Who needs it?  
I don't know, I don't know

"Why don't you understand I still love you?" Connor held Rain's shoulders while straddling her waist.

"Because I'm not good enough." Rain rolled them over so she was on top, the rain fell harder, and she knocked him hard against the cement. "You can't love me, I'm not like Casey she's so much better admit it!" Small tears formed in the lining of the slayer's eyes.

"Nobody could ever be better then you for me." Connor pushed his angel off of him. "Rain, you touch me in more ways then anyone ever has, I need and want you." He stood there getting soaked by the rain.

"I feel the same," Rain went to trip him but he jumped. "It's not going to fix itself though." She went in for a punch to his face but he caught it.

"Then we'll fix it, together." Connor whispered into her ear, his breath sending a tingle down her back.

"Together, you and me?" She turned looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, like we should be." He grabbed her hand pulling her closer.

"I feel like the world is gone now, and it's just you and me." She smiled as he leaned down placing his lips on hers, in the rain the two champions kissed their way back together not seeing the dark figure watch from above.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." The figure jumped onto another building. "The war is just beginning." _  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you_

****

(Yes, they got back together after beating the crap out of each other, I hope none of you are too mad because I know some of you don't like Rain and Connor together but in my mind they belong together. Also, will Angel and Kay still get married now that Darla is back? Who's the dark figure and what's the war? Please review!)


	6. New Beginnings

****

Disclaimer- I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters also don't own Marshall or Hailie Mathers. 

Song: Chad Kroeger- Hero

(I'm so happy because Angel is coming back for a 5th season and James Marsters is going to join the show since Buffy is over! Well I hope you enjoyed my last chapter let's see how everything goes.)

"Wes, have you had any luck finding the demon that attacked Kali and her family?" Angel walked into Wes's office.

"Not yet but Willow called giving me help because Riley told her he ran into someone on patrol one night they seemed to be babbling about the war was coming." Wes stood up grabbing another book. "I saw Rain and Connor acting rather close, is everything back to normal?" Wes noticed Angel's stressed look so he decided to switch the subject to something the vamp wasn't stressed about.

"Yes, they're working it out slowly, together." The souled vamp smiled proudly. "Connor told me about their fight last night on patrol." He nodded.

"That's lovely, is there something bothering you Angel?" The ex-watcher asked leaning closer to the vamp.

"Maybe, just..."

__

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
And they say  
"Hey Angel!" Darla's eyes sparkled as she walked up to her childe.

"Hey," Angel greeted his sire. "What are you doing?" He looked at her as she grabbed a book.

"Just trying to get away from the Buffy and Kay madness of pregnancy and marriage." She opened the book.

"Angel, do you want to talk about this later?" Wes settled back in his chair.

"Yeah, that would be better." The broody vamp left the office with Darla following.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kay asked from her spot next to Fred and Buffy on the couch. Faith and Ara joined them, Spike stood behind Buffy, and Gunn sat behind the desk. 

"All right I think I might go lay down." Angel kissed Kay's cheek and walked slowly up the stairs.

"What's wrong with my dad?" Connor had his arm around Rain's shoulder when he walked into the lobby with Mac tagging behind next to Ecks and Kali.

"Probably just stressed." Darla smiled at her son.

"I'll be right back." Spike kissed Buffy's forehead and the blond vamp walked into Angel's room, closing the door behind him. "Want to tell me what's wrong peaches?" Spike looked at the broody vamp that stared out the window.

"Why do you care Spike?" 

__

That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

"I'm hoping if I help you, you'll help me." Spike sat down in a chair while Angel turned towards him.

"Help you with what?" The older vamp raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about how to be a good father." Spike slumped in his chair.

"Spike is having daddy jitters." Angel mocked him.

"Well, it's better than wedding." Spike growled.

"You sensed that didn't you?" Angel gave an unneeded sigh while pacing.

"Yeah, it's Darla isn't it?" Spike scratched the back of his neck.

"Ever since she's come back I've felt like Connor's been ignoring Kay, I keep think am I doing the right thing?" Angel sat down on the bed.

"Which one do you love?" Spike set his elbows on his knees.

"I love them both but I want to spend the rest of my life with Kay." 

"Then you're doing the right thing and Connor can't blame you for being in love." Spike stood up.

"How'd you become so good with advice?" Angel looked at the blond with curiously.

"Buffy brings a lot out in me." The peroxide vamp smiled.

"Spike, we actually had a real conversation." Angel stood up facing the other vamp.

Spike looked at the champion who wore black just like him, they had a lot in common. "Bloody hell we did, now listen to me peaches if you open your gob about this I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." The young vamp glared.

"Not a word." Angel laughed. "Thanks though William." 

"No problem, Liam. Now, will you give me a little help on my problem?" 

****

************************************************************************

Downstairs

************************************************************************

"Rain, I want your opinion on the dresses we've picked out for the bridesmaids." Buffy picked up a magazine.

"Who are they?" Rain stood behind the blond bride-to-be.

"Willow, Dawn, Gabby, Ara, Fred, and you. Three for each we're not going traditional." Buffy pointed to baby blue dress, which had thin straps, the bottom was made with ruffles, and the bottom back was longer than the bottom front.

__

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

"They're cute, especially like that it's silk." The young girl smiled.

"Here's what we thought Mac should wear." Kay handed another magazine to Rain pointing to a flower girl dress that was baby blue with pink flowers. 

"It matches perfectly." She handed the magazine back tot eh Wicca bride-to-be.

"What are you two wearing?" She looked between the two.

"My mom's wedding dress." Buffy smiled.

"Your mother said she'd surprise me and make it for me." Kay touched Rain's hand.

"That's cool." Rain hugged Connor's waist as he stood next to her.

The phone rang and Fred walked over to it picking it up. "Hello this is Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." Her Texan accent made them all smile. "Yes, I'll send someone right away." She hung up. 

"What is it Fred?" Gunn stood behind the desk.

"A lady on 5th says her apartment is making strange noises like something is in the walls."

"I'll go." Gunn walked over to the weapons cabinet.

"I'll go with you." Connor kissed Rain's forehead before heading over to the cabinet.

"Me too." The young slayer headed for the cabinet also.

"Maybe Gunn and I should handle it." Connor turned looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"I think I can handle some little noise, I'm not fragile." Rain shook her head.

"I know you can, I just think Gunn and I should handle it because you had a long day at school." Connor put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm the slayer, we have long days its part of our destiny." 

__

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
And they say  
"You really emphasize on the whole I'm the slayer I deserve hard work and tragedy, I'm perfect and all mighty." Kali sighed. "Watch this." Kali walked over to some dying flowers in a vase and floated her hand over them and a glowing blue light freshened them back to life. "Now who's cool?" She smiled.

Rain rolled her eyes. "Big whoop." Rain ran at Kali flipping over her which Kali span to face her as she did two backhand springs, a round off, a one handed cartwheel, and a landed with a back flip. "You to admit that was cool." The slayer pushed hair out of her face.

"Not bad for a rookie." Kali held out her hand towards the entrance of the Hyperion, wind blew the doors open on that clam day and as Kali wiggled her fingers raindrops fell on the once non-cloudy day. "Let's see, I could make it snow but that would be too out there." Kali lowered her hand and the sky cleared up.

"Ok, what are you mother nature?" Rain had her hands on her hips.

"Basically, which means I talk to animals." Kali smiled at the bewildered grown-ups.

"More like a pain in my..." Rain was quieted by a Buffy glare.

Lorne walked into the lobby. "My candy Rain it's not nice to think that way." Lorne smiled at the teenage slayer. 

"Ok, now let's go Connor before something does come out of the wall in that apartment." Gunn handed Connor a sword.

Rain groaned. "I want to go with though!" She pouted. 

"Rain you can go some..." Buffy was cut short by something hitting the class doors leading out to the garden. 

"I'll go check what it was." The teenage slayer ran fast opening them and walking out followed by a quick Connor. "It's a bird." Rain kneeled down looking at the bird in a crumple heap. "I seen birds on commercials do that but they have more sense to do that." Rain turned to look at the glass door where blood stained it. 

"Rain..." Connor hurried over to her grabbing her arm.

"Hang on, we need to look more closely."

__

That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
"Rain get your butt moving." Connor tugged her arm and the slayer turned around giving a yelp and hurrying in the glass doors and shutting it as all the windows and doors were beaten by the birds. 

"What's going on?" Kali asked frightened. 

"You talk to animals why don't you ask them?" Rain snapped.

"I talk to live ones." Kali glared at her.

"Wes, what's happening?" Angel and Spike ran down the stairs.

"I'm not sure." The ex-watcher shrugged.

The beaten noise stopped as Lela, Justice, Hailie, Marshall, Casey, Kyle, Starr, Zoey, Rave, Cammie, Reshawn, Keene, A.J., and Eric ran into the hotel.

Bran and Ara ran into the lobby. "The SIT's are here." Ara smiled.

"What are you all doing here?" Rain looked at them all.

"Justice, Lela, and Hailie are your SIT's." Ara laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"SI what?" The young slayer turned to her.

"Slayer in training." 

"Why do I get slayers in training?" Rain asked.

"Well they're Faith and yours. Buffy and Mallory are going to have some in Sunnydale too." 

"Guys, I think we have a problem." The blood moved down the door Gabby was looking out and she could see out. 

"What is it?" Wes asked his girlfriend.

"Um...this might not seem like a good thing but it's raining fire." Gabby turned back to them.

__

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It's in the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

They ran towards the doors looking out. "Wes, this isn't good." Fred stepped back.

A wicked laugh rang through the Hyperion. "You thought you got rid of me, you fools!" A familiar voice snickered. "Well, you were wrong!" Still pregnant Cordy appeared with the beast at her side. "The little slayer is going to pay." Everyone backed up. 

Rain pulled the sword from Connor's hands. "Let's go for round two." The slayer charged at Cordy with the shinning blade. 

"You little fool!" Cordy waved her hand and the sword flew from Rain's hands. "You can't beat me." The older woman stalked up to the teenage girl hitting her hard across the face. 

"I don't think so!" Justice jumped on the woman's back. 

"You kids need some manners!" She ripped Justice off and threw her to the floor back by the entrance. "Now stay away." Cordy waved her hand at the people in the room other than Rain, Angel tried to move closer to them but he was knocked down.

"Why don't you try to beat me with out magic?" Rain spit blood from her mouth. 

"It's more fun this way." Cordy grinned kicking the slayer in her stomach.

"You're right it makes it easier to do this." Rain punched her across the face and swooped down tripping the seer, the slayer pinned her to the ground and hit her across the face again. "Now, maybe you will learn not to mess with me." Rain slammed the woman's shoulders down onto the floor when she tried to stand. 

"You little brat!" Cordy roared with rage finding strength to throw Rain off into the staircase, which Rain rolled down a few steps and landed with a thud on the ground.

"You messed with the wrong slayer!" Cordy was directed to the entrance where Mallory stood with an crossbow, Willow stood next to a blond, Xander was followed by teenagers and a woman with short brown hair, Giles, Luther, Tyler, Chris, Dawn, Bradley, the Summers, and Rain's sisters. 

Willow hurried to Kay with the blond following. "Kay between us three we have enough magic to do something." Willow grabbed the blonde's hand and Kay's.

"Wait before you do that!" Cordy yelled. "I think Ara should get revenge about what happened to her." Cordy held her hand up stopping them. Willow grunted trying to fight her magic.

__

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Ara walked like a zombie picking up the sword which was taken from Rain and she walked over to Bran who had kneeled down like a zombie. "I loved you but you killed me and hurt my daughters." Ara stared straight ahead as she raised the sword.

"Mom, stop you don't want to do that!" Rain screamed.

"Mom stop it don't do this to dad!" Lily had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mom we love you stop!" Ivy tried to move.

"Mom! Mom! Stop! We love you! He loves you!" The 9 sisters screamed as Ara brought the sword to Bran's neck and swung it back. "No! Mom we love you!" The girls screamed.

Ara blinked looking around she dropped the sword to the ground and Bran stood up hugging Ara. "What's going on?" Cordy walked towards the pair.

"Looks like we're stronger Cordy." Willow smiled.

"You little witch!" The seer glared.

"That's exactly what she is." Xander hugged Willow's waist.

"I will get my revenge!" With a snap Cordy disappeared.

__

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us

"Not that we're ungrateful for your guy's help but what are you doing here?" Buffy looked at them and Dawn walked towards her sister.

"Well Riley told us he would take care of Sunnydale and Spike told us about the whole pregnancy thing so we decided to come for a visit but when it started raining fire we were glad we came." Mallory hugged her best friend.

"We also wanted to tell you about the slayers in training." Luther fixed his tweed suit.

"They all will amaze you." Bradley smiled at the girls.

Casey glared especially at the SIT that was in short black shorts and a wife beater. "So, what are there names?" She asked with out interest.

"Name is Mercury and I see you have a staring problem." The girl in the wife beater smiled cockily.

"This is not the time for petty fights." Rain snapped. "My name is Rain and I was a slayer before I died." Rain nodded at Faith and Buffy.

"My name is Buffy I was the first slayer out of this little group we have here and I died twice." She looked at Faith.

"My name is Faith I went to prison died for a minute or so." The rogue slayer looked at the shocked faces.

"You died?" Buffy looked confused.

"Yeah, that's why they called Rain." Faith gave a duh expression.

"Nobody knew you died." Xander shook his head.

"I did." Giles took of his glasses.

__

As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

****

(I don't know any of the SIT's names on Buffy so I'm just going to make them up because I haven't seen season 7 yet. I am working on my other stories but I can do two things at once. I hope you liked it and yes Cordy is back. Please review!)


	7. What I really am

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters, Marshall or Hailie Mathers, Lela, and Kennedy.

Song- Mess by Custom 

****

(I don't know very much about Kennedy so if I have her character wrong, forgive me. Anyway so Cordy's back, Faith admitted that she died, Spike and Angel having jitters about fatherhood and marriage. I hope you enjoy this is going to be a very catty chapter by catty I mean girl fighting.)

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" Xander questioned Faith.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy looked at her father figure.

Faith and Giles looked at each other; Giles nodded at Faith to go first. "It was when I was in prison some really loony woman drowned me in the sink but the guards pumped the water out of me." Faith sighed then looked at Giles.

"I didn't want to alarm you so, I didn't tell you." The ex-watcher took off his glasses to clean them. 

"I think we have more important issues." Rain snapped at them.

__

You don't really want to get   
involved in my life  
it's kind of scary like a slurpee brain freeze,  
you don't really want to taste  
more than the first kiss,

"Pet, calm down." Spike looked at the young slayer.

"When it's not raining fire I will calm down but right now I'll be just a little crazy." The Amazon Slayer growled.

"You need to chillax." Mercury glanced at her.

"Excuse me I'm the slayer here." Rain glared at the African-American SIT.

"You were till you died." Mercury spat.

"You don't know anything about me or how I died." Rain got an inch away from her. "The way I see it you should be thanking me because otherwise generations of Amazon warriors, led by the Queen of Black Magic, would be killing you and everyone you love." Rain looked hard into the brown eyes that glared at her.

"The way I see it is you picked the wrong guy to fall in love with otherwise the Queen of Black Magic, Angelus, and The Destroyer would be dead." Mercury stared into the now dark blue eyes.

Rain struck out connecting with the SIT's face. "You can disrespect me all you want but you will not disrespect Connor and his family because little girl you know nothing about them." 

__

Because if you do  
there are some things you   
should know about me  
I'm a messed up kid  
with a messed up head,   
driving this wreck of a life 

"I'll take you up on your offer." Mercury round housed Rain in the stomach.

"No, stop right now highest ranking pregnant slayer is pissed off!" Buffy screamed.

"B's right you two should work together not fight. By the way Merc digging the duds." Faith smiled at the Mercury's short black shorts and wife beater.

"Hello, raining fire outside and you women want to talk about fashion." Xander shook his head.

"We all just need to think rationally." Mallory sighed.

"We need to put Miss All Mighty in an asylum." Mercury cocked a grin at Rain. Connor grunted frustrated with Mercury and pulled out a dagger from his back pocket he sailed it at her head but Mercury ducked just in time. "Who the hell..."

"That'll teach you to leave people I love alone." The Destroyer spat.

Angel popped him hard in the back of the head. "Don't do that again." He growled at his son.

"A vamp who actually care for a human? That's new." Mercury shrugged.

"Not really." Buffy shook her head.

"I'm a vamp and I'm engaged to a slayer." Spike lit a cigarette.

__

Through all the yellows and reds  
cause my messed up parents  
messed up and had me   
if you want something totaled  
just give me the keys   
"Vamp right her married and has 9 daughters." Bran really truly smiled for the first time since he got his soul.

"Ex-vamp here staked myself so my human son, Connor, could be born the plus with me was I didn't have a soul." Darla stared at Mercury.

"Vamp here use to be in love with Slayer, engaged to a witch have two children, all my friends mostly human, and I have hotel with other teenagers living in it." Angel smiled at Mercury. "As Rain said you know nothing about us only what you read and that's not us anymore."

"Sorry, but does anyone else think we have to many vamps in this room?" A blond SIT spoke.

"Larissa they're good vamps." Mallory answered.

"Introduce us to your SIT's so that way I know which one I killed." Rain nodded at Mallory with a cheeky grin.

"Of course." Mallory rose an eyebrow at her best friend. "Mercury, Larissa, Cynthia, Helica, LeShay, Lenae', and Kennedy." Cynthia looked mixed and her hair was pulled back in corn rolls she had on jean shorts and a red tank top, Helica was Mexican with black hair and dark skin she was the fully clothed SIT with jeans and a sky blue long sleeved shirt, LeShay was African-American also she was the shortest SIT she had on black leather pants and a green tube top that matched her emerald green eyes, Lenae' was blond which was in a braid that reached her hips she wasn't much taller then LeShay maybe only an inch or two she had on jean shorts and white long sleeved shirt that was cut from the shoulders to the elbows, and Kennedy was Caucasian with brown hair and dark green eyes she didn't seem to girly like the rest of them she had on sports shorts and a black wind breaker. 

"Who are those two?" Rain indicated to the two new women.

"Anya is an ex-demon and Tara is a Wicca." Willow answered.

__

So you think that's kind of charming  
everyone you knows   
a little confused   
but I bet they're not all   
super-jinxed  
black cloud bad luck shit magnet  
psycho mood swing lunatics  
like me 

"Who are they?" Tyler glanced at Rain's new friends.

"Lela, Hailie, and Justice are my SIT's. Eric, A.J., Casey, Kyle, Raven, Zoey, Reshawn, Keene, Starr, Cammie, and Kali." Rain started pacing. "Doesn't matter now since Cordy is back alive. You all shouldn't be here, you should go back to Sunnydale and take Buffy and Spike with you." She looked at Angel. "Maybe Connor should go with them also."

Angel was about to say something but Connor yelled. "Hello, standing right here and I'll be ok." Connor glared at her.

"We will be too." Buffy snapped at the younger slayer.

"So, will we." Willow put her arms around Xander's waist.

"Rain we're all here and we're all going to stop Cordy together." Ara touched her daughter's cheek.

"Even we'll help." Ryan smiled his younger sister.

"This is not a smiling situation." Rain turned away from Ryan.

"Rain we don't need you attitude." Mercury stepped toward the slayer.

"You want attitude, I'll give you attitude." The Amazon slayer accepted the SIT's challenge.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight." Luther stepped in.

"Shut up you bloody watcher I want to see pet put Mercury in her place." Spike grinned.

"You people are so lame." Lenae' teased.

"Look who's talking blondie." Justice nodded.

"You SIT's are such children!" Darla roared. "Fire is raining on Los Angeles and you want to catfight how does evil lose to you people!" The ex-vampire sighed.

"We see you're new to being good gig." Kay gleamed

__

I'm a messed up kid  
with a messed up head  
driving this wreck of a life  
through all the yellows and reds  
cause my messed up parents   
messed up and had me

"Not the only one." Darla shot back.

"Women." All the men said in unison.

They all received daggered glares. "Darla's right Los Angeles is in trouble and I'm going to fight it." Rain briskly walked to the weapons cabinet.

"Not by yourself your not!" Jewels yelled in outrage.

"You're not my mom! You don't have control over me!" Rain grabbed at stake and turned to face Jewels.

"That's right she isn't, I am and you're not going out there alone." Ara boomed.

"You're not my mom either, I don't even know you." Rain grabbed a sword and started for the doors.

__

if you want something totaled   
just give me the keys   
and all of my friends are all a mess  
they're all a mess just like me  
if you put us all together   
it gets really ugly

"I'm not either but I love you and you're not going out there alone." Connor grabbed Rain's shoulders.

"Try to stop me." The Amazon slayer hit Connor across the room using all her strength.

"Rain, who the hell do you think you are?" Buffy screamed. "We brought you back to help not to hurt us! We would have been better off without you." She glared standing in front of the younger slayer. Tears threatened to fall down Rain's cheeks.

"Maybe you would, I know I'd be better off without you guys!" She closed her eyes and pushed past them.

"Well I'm not better off without you, I would die without you but that doesn't matter to you does it?" Connor was now standing walking towards Rain who turned towards him looking dumbfounded. She had just knocked him across the room and he tells her he couldn't live without her, she was truly shocked she could of broken his ribs or some bone. "I love you Rain Angel Chinyere-Summers." Rain looked away.

__

I'm a mess  
I'm a messed up kid with a   
mess of a life  
I look for boots with my teeth  
And my back with a knife  
I cant explain all the fuck   
Ups and failures

Cant remember any names  
Its not something quantifiable   
And its not some kind of game  
What does it mean when 

"Well I don't love you Connor Michel Emmet." She turned towards the door.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that!" Connor face was pale other then red spots on his cheeks from anger.

She turned facing him tears forming streams down her cheeks. "I..." Rain stared into Connor's blue eyes. "I can't." She shook her head and this time ran out the hotel doors, she ran till she couldn't run anymore. The teenage slayer shrunk down to her knees in the alley watching the fire come down around her through blurry eyes. "What am I? Tell me what am I? I'm no slayer!" She screamed. "Tell me what I am!"

"You're the strongest, youngest, and most lost slayer. What's up? My name's Whistler and I'm here to help you kid." The fire stopped and Rain looked through her tears at the funny looking man that stood above her. "Let's go kid." He picked up an opening to a sewer and he grabbed Rain's hand to help her up. Rain climbed down the ladder after Whistler. "I'll show you what life would be like without you." He waved his hand and a bright light sucked him and Rain into it. When Rain woke up she looked around she was in Sunnydale or what was left of it. 

__

Everything's fucked up  
What does it mean when   
Everything sucks  
What does it mean when you don't  
Want to leave the house  
You'd rather stay in bed drunk  
I'm a mess

****

(So what's life like without Rain? Could Connor actually live without her? Will the Champions be able to save L.A.? Can they at least get the old Rain back? Review to find out!)_  
_


	8. Save me from the Dark

****

Disclaimer: Don't own and Buffy/ Angel characters. 

Song: Bring me to Life-Evanescence

(I know the last chapter was a bit confusing and a bit rushed and I apologize for that. Well Rain is in Sunnydale but not the Sunnydale she knows in this Sunnydale she's... well you'll have to find out. Will Rain change after her little trip to a different dimension? Enjoy!)

"What the hell happened to Sunnydale?" Rain glanced at the brunt 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. 

"You, Dru, Spike, and Harmony. With a little help from Kenya." Whistler started walking off and Rain followed.

"Where are we going?" She looked around most of the houses were burned and no one walked outside that wasn't pale. 

"The graveyard, I got to show you that the world fails with out you that was the slayer."

"They have Buffy and Faith, without me being slayer they would have Mallory."

"Let's go see you then we'll check in on Mallory." Whistler led the way to the graveyard.

When the 2 arrived Spike was drunk leaning against a tombstone talking to it. "I could have done it... but I tried to save pet also... but now your gone."

"Spike, mummy wants you." A very pale skanky dress Rain walked up to her 'brother'.

"Tell Dru to go to hell." Spike growled.

"You still love her how sweet." Skanky Rain kneeled in front of Spike.

"What the hell is with my clothes?" Rain looked at Whistler.

"You're a vampire."

"Well duh but I mean couldn't I've put on something more then hot pants and a tube top!" 

"Vamps dress weird I guess." He nodded back to the 2 vamps and Rain listened to them.

"Yeah, she's gone a long with bit, red, and stupid Xander even your soul is gone with them pet." 

Rain looked at Whistler and she stepped closer to the tombstone Spike leaned against so she could read it. 'Buffy Anne Summers', Rain held in a whimper by putting her hand over her mouth as she continued on to the tombstones next to Buffy's. Willow's was to the left and next to Willow's was Xander's. To the right of Buffy's was Dawn's.

"Whistler did my vamp-self do this?" Rain turned to the demon.

"No Dru, Kenya, Gabriel, and the Amazons did this. Let's go see Mallory." 

__

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

Rain turned back to see her vamp self-help Spike up. She turned following Whistler looking at the mess Sunnydale was in. "Where's Faith?"

Rain hurried to keep up with Whistler. "You'll see."

They stood outside Mallory's house staring into the living room. Mallory sat with 5 other girls they were painting each other's toenails. "What's she doing? Sunnydale needs her."

"With out you there to tell her anything about vamps or Buffy or Faith or even Watcher there to train her how is she supposed to know? You were turned the night you met Spike, Kenya had been there and wouldn't let anyone help you so you fought Drusilla by yourself she of course won." Whistler turned to walk down the street. 

Rain still gazed inside Mallory's window. The slayer turned and ran to catch up with Whistler. "There's Tyler, Chris, and Bradley." Rain smiled but then frowned as she notices their extreme whiteness. "Vamp Tyler, Chris, and Bradley right?" Rain glanced at Whistler who nodded.

"Your children." He shook his head.

"I turned them?" Rain asked shocked.

"Yep but they don't hang out with the family."

"What about my sisters?" Rain asked worried.

"Dead." Whistler led Rain to a crypt.

__

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark

"What's this?" Rain watched as Whistler waked in.

"You're home." Rain followed him inside.

Dru sat in a chair as Spike drank Whiskey, Vamp-Rain sat in Dru's lap, Kenya paced, and Gabriel twiddled with her fingers, as Amazon Warriors stood in straight row motionless. "L.A. it is then." Kenya ordered at the Warriors.

They all marched out past Rain and Whistler. Rain hadn't seen Faith and Giles behind the Warriors. The ex-watcher and ex-slayer were gagged and tied, both of them were marked with cuts and many bruises. "Mummy we get to see granddaddy." Vamp-Rain jumped off Dru and clapped happily.

"Spikey get the car ready we're going on a road trip." Dru smiled giddily.

"Where's Harmony?" Rain looked around.

"You staked her because you thought she was annoying. Spike thanked you." Whistler smirked.

"Do you hear that Faithy and Mr. Giles? We're going to see granddaddy Angel." Vamp-Rain changed and scrapped her fang against Faith's bruised and battered cheek.

"Hey!" Invisible Slayer-Rain jumped to knock out Vamp-Rain but Whistler grabbed her arm. 

"Let's go." Whistler snapped his fingers, which made him and Rain now stand in the lobby of the Hyperion. 

__

Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone  
Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become

Mac whizzed past chased by Connor. "I told you, you little brat to say away from my room!" Connor yelled.

"Connor leave Mac alone!" Angel growled as he went upstairs.

"Then tell the shrimp to stay out of my room!" Connor snatched a necklace from her little hands.

"It's not yours, it's Cordy's." She whined.

"Cordy still lives here!" Rain yelled in horror.

"Without Kay how can they know she's evil?" Whistler put a hand on Rain's shoulder.

"Mac, loves her doesn't she?" Rain shrugged away from Whistler and got closer to Mac who was about to break into tears. "Connor does also?" She looked at her boyfriend.

"Well yes to both. Mac's never known her real mother and Connor's never met anyone else."

The doors and windows blew open with Kenya ahead of the warriors. "Just grab Angel and The Destroyer." Angel ran down the steps with the Fang Gang right behind him. 

"Hello Daddy, you've been a bad boy." Dru smiled. "I've brought a present for you." Vamp-Rain walked in the hotel.

"Hello Angelus name's Rain was slayer/warrior/ vampire means I'm pretty powerful. Not even Ms. Faith could stop me." She walked towards Mac. "Sweet little girl." She grabbed Mac's shoulder. 

"No!" Slayer-Rain, Angel, and Connor all scrambled to Mac but Slayer-Rain closer jumped on her vamp self knocking her over with a thump.

"Two of them." Cordy shrieked.

"You can see me?" Slayer-Rain stood up.

"Yes, but you appeared out of nowhere." Fred was awed.

"You hurt my baby." Dru was frantic.

"Good because she almost hurt my baby's sister." Rain pulled out her stake. 

"You're an Angel." Mac smiled at the Slayer-Rain.

"So I've been told." Slayer-Rain kicked slutty vamp-Rain into a wall.

"Gunn, Fred get Mac and Connor out of here." Angel sped to the weapons cabinet.

"No, I don't think so." Kenya made the cabinet disappear. "Nobody's going anywhere you all should just have a seat." Chairs appeared behind Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Cosmo, Levar, and Cordy they were placed in them and then tied and gagged by Kenya's magic.

"I really hate magic." Connor grunted.

__

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside

Slayer-Rain looked around her; Connor, Mac, and Angel were left to fight with one stake, which she held. "Spike you still love her right?" She thought quickly looking at the peroxide hair vamp.

"Who pet?" Spike looked confused.

"Buffy, the only human girl you've loved as a vamp." She stood her ground as Vamp-Rain got closer to her.

"Bloody soddin' duh." 

"Then fight the good fight make her proud." Vamp-Rain lunged at the Slayer-Rain but she tossed the slutty vamp aside. "I think you forget we're one in the same, only I have different fighting skills because I've learned from the best." Slayer-Rain winked at Connor who came her a bewildered look.

"Bring it on Barbie!" Vamp-Rain got in a fighting stance. 

"It's really not nice to talk about yourself." The Rain smiled.

"I'm going to show you what a real warrior is like." Vamp-Rain growled.

"Really? Then I'll show you what a slayer is like." Rain decked her skanky self in the face. "We don't play very nicely." She then did a back flip connecting with Vamp-Rain's chin knocking the vamp backwards.

"Buffy was nice, slept with every vamp she could now she's nicely 6 ft. under." Vamp-Rain smirked.

"Don't talk about her like you knew her." Spike vamped out and tackled Vamp-Rain.

"Spikey you're being a naughty boy, don't attack your sister." Dru hissed.

"Hey Drusilla think fast." Slayer-Rain slammed the stake into her heart and the crazy vamp turned to dust.

__

Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone  
Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become

"You're good but not good enough." Kenya waved her and human Rain flew though the glass doors out to the garden. "Attack grab the little girl also." Kenya barked at the Amazons.

They attacked Connor and Angel, one grabbed Mac. With more then a 100 warriors they managed to knock out the father and son dragging them off with their friends sitting there in chairs and a slayer knocked out in the garden. Vamp-Rain had the fight won against her and Spike thanks to one of the warrior's help.

"Master what shall we do with the watcher and the slayer." One of the warriors asked.

"Leave them no on can help them now." Kenya turned away with Vamp-Rain following and her warriors with Mac, Angel, Connor, and Spike.

****

Dawn...

"Ow!" Slayer-Rain got up slowly in pain from where she laid in the garden. "Oh no!" She ran into the Hyperion, stilling seeing the Fang Gang in chairs and Faith next to Giles tied and gagged. She pulled out a dagger from her back pocket she had forgotten about it last night she began with Faith and cut the rope which bond her hands. "Help me." Rain looked at the rogue slayer and then went on to Giles as Faith ungagged herself and untied her feet.

"How'd you get here?" She looked at the Amazon.

"Whistler. There you go Giles." Rain walked over to the Fang Gang and Faith stood up helping her.

"Ok let me be the first to ask what the hell is going on?" Gunn asked as Fred fixed them all coffee.

"I didn't think it would be this bad." Rain looked down and shook her head.

"What would be this bad Candy Rain?" Lorne questioned the girl.

The nickname made Rain smile. "I come from a different dimension and it's not this bad Sunnydale is going all right, Buffy and the others are still alive, Kenya isn't evil, Connor isn't so rude, and Cordy doesn't live with us anymore." Rain know remembered that she was evil.

"Why doesn't Cordy live with us? Whoever us is." Fred glanced at the young girl.

"Get out! I know about you so just leave so they don't kill you." Rain got in the seer's face.

"I beg your pardon but Cordy didn't go anything." Giles stood up.

"Just listen to the girl Giles she knows stuff we don't." Faith protected Rain.

"Look little miss I don't know what you mean?" Cordy stood up facing the slayer.

"Did you all already defeat a rocky beast looking thing?" She turned to the other Fang Gang.

"Yes, we just got Angel back." Wes eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Then Cordy get out!" Rain looked down at the seer's belly she was pregnant and Rain knew it was evil and she was sure with out her here Connor was the father in this dimension.

"You can't throw her out she's pregnant!" Gunn defended Cordy.

"Her baby is evil and she is too!" Rain got in Gunn's face.

"Kill her she's evil she trying to get us to turn against each other." Cordy screamed.

"I'm a slayer you bitch! I don't have evil in me." 

"You're right I am a bitch and you better think twice I'll finish you off like I did Buffy." Cordy smiled.

"She's dead!" Giles stood up. "So leave her soul alone."

__

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

"Get out Cordy or this is going to be ugly." Faith stood behind Rain.

"You're going to believe this little brat." 

"Cordy you might want to leave." Whistler appeared. "This 'little brat' traveled her with me."

"Remember I told you we should help her so give me some credit." Doyle walked into the Hyperion.

"Doyle?" Cordy asked weakly.

"You're not Cordelia so get out of here!" His Irish accent was noticeable.

Cordy glared. "I'll be back you little witch!" She glared at Rain and disappeared.

****

Dusk...

"I know where he is." Rain entered the Hyperion with Doyle and Whistler.

"How did you find them?" Fred asked interested.

"Connor's scent, I can track the boy anywhere. Anyway they're in a warehouse so are we ready?" She looked at the weapons they got from some shops.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Gunn tossed the Amazon Slayer a sword.

"Then let's go save the Champion." She walked out followed with the fighters behind her.

"Why don't you understand?" Kenya had a dagger and slashed Angel across his bare chest. "You hurt me and know it's time for you to hurt." She then walked over to Connor whose chest was only bare and pressed the blade in deeply then quickly slashed and Connor screamed in pain. "My brother was killed thanks to you so now you're going to watch your son die." She slashed by Connor's left rib.

__

Got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more

"No, just make me suffer not Connor." Angel whispered.

"Or how about you drop the knife witch." Rain held the sword to Kenya's back.

The sword flew out of Slayer-Rain's hand by a graceful kick from Vamp-Rain. "Next time Slayer you should have back up." She smiled.

"But I do you should know that I'm smart." Slayer-Rain stepped back as the Fang Gang joined her.

"I really don't like you." Vamp- Rain growled.

"Tough." Slayer-Rain slammed her foot into the vamp's stomach.

"I'm starting to think you don't want me to have fun." Kenya boomed and threw Slayer-Rain against the wall.

"That one hurt." The Slayer stood up and pulled at Connor's chains to free him and with his help she succeeded. "What could make you think that?" She looked back at Kenya.

"You think you're all good and pure well guess what deep down inside your dark and evil." Vamp-Rain stood in front of the Slayer. "You love it and you love the dark being alone makes you feel at peace." She smirked.

"No, I don't I love the light, my family, my friends, and Connor you on the other hand I'm tired of." The Slayer launched herself at the Vampire and tackled her. 

Vamp-Rain punched the Slayer in the face and they engaged in battle both getting in hits. Slayer-Rain stumbled backwards from a powerful kick from the Vampire. She stood there and remembered that Vamp-Rain didn't know all her moves. She ran at the vampire and flipped over her kicking her in the back.

"Where'd you learn that?" Vamp-Rain pushed herself up off the ground.

"I told you I have a wonderful teacher." The slayer smiled at Connor.

"No one cares you hurt him and he'll never accept you again!" Kenya caught the Slayer's attention.

"You know about what I said to him?" She turned surprised.

"Yes, 'I don't love you Connor Michel Emmet!' the poor boy must be in a tousle." Kenya grinned with satisfaction. 

"Good thing he's got you." Slayer-Rain elbowed Vamp-Rain in the stomach that was trying to sneak up on her.

__

Bring me to life  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark

"Why would he have me?" Kenya was caught off guard. 

"You and Angel are in love in my dimension." Gunn grabbed Kenya's hands and the Witch tried to fight him but she didn't have any strength with out her magic. "Toss me that Fred." Fred tossed a stake to the slayer and she turned fast slamming the stake into Vamp-Rain. "I told you I was tired of you." 

"Where's Kenzie?" Connor questioned everyone.

"You'll never find her." Kenya shook her head.

"You want to bet." Connor smiled mischievously and headed from a closed door as he opened it a bundle of energy ran out clasping onto her brother. "We play hide and seek." Connor held onto the little girl.

"Wes, Faith help me get Angel down." Rain walked over to the Champion. 

"Who are you?" He looked down at the brown-headed girl.

"I'm Rain the Vampire Slayer." She smiled finally knowing she was important and needed.

"I think the kid has found her meaning in the world." Whistler looked at Doyle.

"Yeah, we did our job." Doyle walked over to the slayer. "We better go." 

Rain looked at the two demons. "Ok, take care." Whistler opened the portal and the three walked through it.

"Rain! Please, Rain where are you?" Connor yelled him and Mac ran through the dark streets of L.A. because of the blocked out sun.

Rain grabbed her head in pain and looked up to see them running towards her. Doyle stood above her. "It's our Angel!" Mac ran towards the slayer and hugged the girl around her neck.

"Thank god! You're all right." Connor bent down.

__

Bring me to life  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark

"I'm fine. Let's go I have some apologizing to do." Rain stood up slowly.

"Who's he?" Connor looked at Doyle.

"The name's Doyle." Doyle sneezed and his demon form came out. 

"You're funny looking." Mac laughed.

"Thanks, I guess." Doyle patted her head. "The things that the PTB send to the Champions are so cute." 

"The PTB sent Kenzie to us?" Rain stood up with help from Connor.

"Well yes the PTB controls almost everything." Doyle shrugged.

The 4 walked into the Hyperion where everyone waited. "Doyle?" Angel walked up to his old friend.

"Angel, buddy old pal." Doyle smirked.

"Rain are you all right?" Buffy asked the young woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Doyle and Whistler." 

"Whistler came to you?" Buffy was surprised.

"Yes, he showed me what..." Rain attention was turned to the entrance of the hotel.

"They're dead. All of them dead. Vampires killed them. I tried to save them but I was so scared I just ran there was no hope. They're dead." Mercury whispered in shock.

"Who is?" Rain asked the SIT.

__

Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone  
Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become

"All of them Lenae', Helica, LeShay, Larissa, Kennedy, and I tried I really did." She sat down on the floor and rocked back and forth.

"Where's Mallory?" Tyler asked worried.

"Why would Mallory be out there?" Rain jumped in.

"She went to look for you and her SIT's volunteered to go with." Chris said lightly.

"Is she all right? Where is she?" Rain turned back to Mercury.

"I'm sure she's ok calm down Rain." Connor grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"Yeah, you know Mallory she's strong like you." Dawn comforted Rain.

"Where is she Mercury?" Tyler said boldly.

"Is she all right?" Rain questioned the SIT.

"Tell us Mercury where she is!" Tyler got in the teenager's face.

"She's...dead." Mercury broke out into sobs.

Tears glided down Tyler's cheeks "No I didn't even get to say goodbye to her or anything! They wouldn't do that they wouldn't take her away now! There's to many things she has to do still go to Prom, graduate High School, go to college, have a family, and die as an old, old lady." He sobs and then looked at Rain who was in disbelief. 

"No, she can't! NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE CAN'T! SHE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND SHE CAN'T DIE, WE STILL NEED HER! I STILL NEED HER!" Rain sobbed loudly and tears made her vision blurry again. 

"Shh... It'll be all right." Connor held Rain and the slayer beat on his chest till her arm grew tired. "She's still with you, we'll make them pay for her death but it'll all be ok again." 

"No... No it's impossible." Rain mumbled and everything went black.

__

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
Bring me to life  
**(I hope you enjoyed it! I thought and some other people thought I had to many new people in my story so what way better then to just kill them. Doyle's back for a while you'll see why but if you want more you have to review!)**

  
  
_  
_


	9. Journey to the Past

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any Angel or Buffy characters, Marshall or Hailie Mathers, or Lela (Ivorycat's). 

Song: Journey by 911

(I hope you liked the last chapter. I've been in California for a while so I couldn't update but I did some thinking of how to make this better didn't come up with a thing but I promise you more confusion and tragedy. Enjoy!)

__

Time waits for no one, sure as the tide pulls the ocean 

Sure as the path that's been chosen cannot be changed 

In my life's destination, I searched for the explanation 

For some kind of reason for my sorrow and pain 

But in my isolation, I learned to listen 

To be thankful for the love that I'd been given 

Doyle stood above unconscious Rain who lay on Connor's bed where Angel had moved her too. Mac sat next to her angel. "What's the matter with her?" Connor asked who stood by the door.

"I'm not sure yet." Doyle touched the Amazon's forehead, he pulled back quickly and stared at Connor. "She's seeing the past."

"What do you mean seeing the past?" Connor walked over to his true love.

"I mean she's in Angel's body seeing his past, Darla just changed him." Connor reached down and held Rain's hand.

Tyler walked into the room. "How is she?" The teenager had his hands in his pockets, his eyes were red and puffy a few tears still fell down his tear stained cheeks.

"She's unconscious and in the past in my dad's body how do you think she's doing?" Connor growled.

"I hope you've got a good doctor to remove the stake I'm bout to shove up your ass!" Mercury stepped out room behind Tyler.

"I'm bout to teach your you why you're a SIT!" Connor glared at the African-American.

Rain's gripped tighten on Connor's hand and she started thrashing. "What's she seeing Doyle?" Connor turned quickly.

Doyle touched the slayer's head. "Angel's getting his soul for the first time." 

"Could you please leave?" Connor looked at Doyle then to Tyler and Mercury. Tyler grabbed Mercury's arm and pulled her out of the room. Doyle rubbed Rain's arm and then exited.

"Con, is she going to be ok?" Mac asked as he sat down on the other side of Rain.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." 'I hope she'll be fine.' Connor thought while kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

Connor lay down and put his arm over Rain's head and the other arm around her waist. Mac lay down also, putting her head on Rain's stomach while grabbing Connor's hand that lay over the teenage girl's waist. "I hope she'll be ok too." The little girl sighed.

Spike stopped by the doorway on his way towards his and Buffy's room. "Take care of her." He pulled the door closed. 

__

This is my journey, journey through life 

With every twist and turn, I've laughed and cried as the road unwinds 

This is my journey, and I've learned to fight 

To make me strong enough, to lift me up, to bring my dreams alive 

In my desperation, I swore never again 

Connor lay still barely even breathing. "Get away from me!" Rain gave an outburst. Connor looked at her kissing her cheek then he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Connor, I need you to give Rain a message." Mallory appeared as a ghostly image. 

"Mallory?" 

"I can only stay for a little while. Tell here I love her and she made the wonderful person I am. Also, tell Tyler I love him and he'll find someone else. Connor, Rain is a blessing don't hurt her, she loves you with her whole heart. Keep her safe." Mallory waved and disappeared.

"Connor, wake up, Connor!" Connor woke up to see Buffy then he looked around he was on the floor.

"What happened?" He stood up slowly. 

"Rain started thrashing she knocked you and Mac off." Buffy sat down in a chair.

"Where's Mac?" Connor looked around the room for his little sister.

"She got up, cried, and ran out." 

"What was Rain seeing?" Connor sat on the bed next to mumbling Rain.

"Doyle said Angel had jumped into water." Buffy fiddled with her hands.

Doyle walked back in the room. "How's she doing?" The half demon walked over to the teenaged slayer.

"Ok, I guess." Connor reached to grab her hand but she started a wild thrash. 

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" Rain screamed. Doyle touched her head but was thrown backwards he slammed into the wall. Connor touched Rain's hand but was thrown away from her. "Hello Buffy." Rain turned towards the slayer with a wicked smile.

"What's going on?" Angel ran into the room followed by Willow, Kay, Faith, Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike, Mercury, Giles, Luther, Wesley, Bran, Ara, and Tyler. 

"My better half." Rain tried to sit up but was thrown back down by an invisible force field. "Connor, help me." The younger slayer looked at her boyfriend who was heading over to her.

"You're ok." He kissed forehead and about to grab her hand when she vamped out. 

"Don't touch her!" Willow came to Connor's side and pulled him away.

__

Would I hear all the laughter of my friends and my family 

A million tears that I'd cry then began to dry 

Silence of the nighttime I have come to realize a sweet inspiration filled my horizon 

Gave me the heart to go on and never would give in 

"Willow sweet little innocent Willow." Rain gave an angelic smile. 

"What's going on?" Spike looked confused. "Red why can't we touch pet?" 

"I put a security spell on her, I thought it would help with the thrashing I guess the only part you can touch is her face." 

Kay flew backwards into Faith they slammed into the hallway wall. "Are you two ok?" Xander and Angel helped them up.

"It's Angelus he's in Rain." Kay looked at Angel horrified.

"How?" Angel gave a low growl.

"O, come on soul boy you didn't think you could keep me away forever did you?" Rain laughed. "Somebody get him out of me!" Tears fell out of the teenage girl's eyes. "Shut up you dumb slayer." She growled at herself.

"What did you do?" Connor glared at Angel.

"We've all faced scary man before we'll just give him his soul and we'll be good right?" Xander looked at them.

"It's not me Xander and Rain has a soul. Angelus is in the past so how do we give him his soul?" Angel looked around. 

"That's a good point Angel we may have to wait till Willow in the past gives you the soul till then we can't let Rain get out of that bed." Giles took off his glasses.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Rain laughed.

"You can't change the past. Can you?" Tyler looked at Rain strangely.

"Yes I can." She smiled evilly.

"Ow!" Willow grabbed at her neck as blood flowed. "He bit me." Willow hit Angel in the arm.

"Rain, you're in the somewhere you've got to fight Angelus." Buffy touched the teenager's forehead.

__

This is my journey, journey through life 

With every twist and turn, I've laughed and cried as the road unwinds 

This is my journey, and I've learned to fight 

To make me strong enough, to lift me up, to bring my dreams alive 

In my desperation, I swore never again 

"She to weak, her best friend's dead, her boyfriend's an idiot, all her friend's don't understand a thing, her idol is a pregnant slayer who let me loose, her two favorite vamps are total souled loser, and to top it off she has the most dysfunctional family." Rain laughed. "Her life really sucks." She smiled. "Yeah, well so does yours." Rain snapped back at herself. "I'm in control, this is my body so get out!" She hollered.

"Kay, can't your do something?" Connor looked at his soon to be step-mom.

"Like what?" Kay looked clueless.

"Do a spell anything just help her!" Connor looked at Rain as she fell unconscious.

"Doyle, what is it?" Spike looked at his teenaged friend.

Doyle touched the girl's forehead. "He's fighting Buffy." Doyle smiled. "And she's winning." He added.

"Smar etil omoc snoil sllib niks evil, egru dnal doar racso nur!" Tara and Willow chanted together. 

Rain's eyes opened and she gasped for breath. "What did you do?" Connor rushed to her.

"We sped up getting ride of Angelus. Let her rise." Willow smiled.

"Is she ok now?" Mac asked where she stood holding onto Angel's leg.

"I'm sure she's..." Angel stopped short.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Rain held her head.

"Fine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Rain what's wrong?" Connor grabbed her hand.

The girl shook her head. "Sorry my memory needed to catch up with everything." 

"You scared me there a second." Angel picked up Mac.

"Let's give them time alone." Ara pushed Tyler forward and grabbed her husband's arm.

Buffy kissed Rain's forehead and left following the other. 

Connor looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I guess the fear of losing her again kind of got to me." Connor apologized.

"It's ok I know how that feels except Mallory won't come back." Tears glided down his cheek.

__

Would I hear all the laughter of my friends and my family 

A million tears that I'd cry then began to dry 

Silence of the nighttime I have come to realize a sweet inspiration filled my horizon 

Gave me the heart to go on and never would give in 

I'm going to love each moment of every day and every night 

I'll look back to the past with the sweetest smile 

For now, I realize I've been given the key to life 

I've been kissed by the angel by my side Oh, yeah 

"No, she won't but she said she loved you and you would find someone else also, Rain she loves you too and you made her the girl she is." Connor played with his girlfriend's hair.

"I wish this were a nightmare, please tell me it's just a nightmare. " Rain sobbed lying her head down on Connor's shoulder. 

"It's a horrible nightmare but we never will wake up." Tyler looked down.

"She's gone? She's not coming back is she? Fore some stupid reason the PTB sent me back but not her!" 

Connor snaked his arms around Rain's waist. "No, Rain why ever they sent you back wasn't a stupid reason." 

Tyler touched the girl's leg. "Mallory loves you we all do you have purpose and it's to save the world." Her friend smiled at her. "I'll be here to help you." Tyler sat in the chair that Buffy once sat in.

"No, you won't because I'm not going to do it the world can find a different hero because I quit." The 15-year-old screamed. "You hear me you idiots! I quit! Find a different champion!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"You can't." The Destroyer looked shocked at his girlfriend. 

"I know, I was just hoping they would send her back." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"What do we do now?" Tyler looked at the couple.

"We go on fighting for Mallory and the SIT's whom lives were taken to quickly." Rain got out of the bed. 

__

This is my journey, journey through life 

With every twist and turn, I've laughed and cried as the road unwinds 

This is my journey, and I've learned to fight 

To make me strong enough, to lift me up, to bring my dreams alive 

In my desperation, I swore never again 

The two followed her downstairs where everyone stood facing the Hyperion doors where Lela, Justice, Starr, Cammie, Kali, and Reshawn stood. "What's going on?" Connor at the horror stricken faces.

"She has Ecks, Keene, Eric, and A.J. She threatens their lives in exchange for you Rain." Lela looked at the teenage slayer.

"Who's got them?" Rain looked confused.

"I do you little brat." Cordy appeared and she sent Rain crashing into a wall.

"Rain, are you ok?" Connor ran to her.

"Connor, she's trying to take you away from me they all are. It's your baby Connor, I swear to you." Cordy got the boy's attention.

__

Would I hear all the laughter of my friends and my family 

A million tears that I'd cry then began to dry 

Silence of the nighttime I have come to realize a sweet inspiration filled my horizon 

Gave me the heart to go on and never would give in 

To bring my dreams alive 

To bring my dreams alive 

****

(So...Cordy's still up to her old tricks or is it a trick? Well find out by reading! Please review!)

__


	10. Evil Woman

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy/Angel characters, Hailie/Marshall Mathers, or Lela (Ivorycat's).

Song: Evil Woman by Black Sabbath

(Ok so Cordy is up to her old tricks or is it a trick? Can Tyler find another or will Mallory be his only true love? Enjoy!)

"Connor, none of us would lie to you." Darla rushed to her son.

"Just leave Cordy or this could get really ugly." Doyle spat as the team stepped up.

"Come here Connor feel my stomach." Cordy motioned for the Destroyer to come here.

"No, Connor she's just trying to trick you." Rain grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"It can't be his!" Angel yelled. "It's been to long since you've well done it." He growled.

"Connor, you did it again when Rain died?" Kay questioned him.

Connor looked at his feet. "It's not true!" Rain looked at him. "Connor, is it?" Rain tried to get him to look at her.

"I was depressed." He sighed.

"Yeah, see they lied to you Connor it's yours. Come here." Cordy smiled.

__

I've seen a look of evil in your eyes   
You've been filling me all full of lies   
Sorrow will not change your shameful deeds   
Do well best, someone else has better seen 

Connor walked to Cordy like a zombie and everyone watched shocked as Connor placed his hand on her stomach where he received a little kick. "It kicked, it recognizes me." He laughed.

Kay's head turned quickly to Rain. "Stop her!" She screamed as Rain pulled out a dagger and Kay tried to move towards the slayer. "Someone stop her! She's going to commit suicide!" The Wicca screamed. 

As the young slayer moved the dagger to her wrist, everyone grunted but nobody could move. "Cordy stop! She'll kill herself!" Connor pleaded trying his hardest to move as tears slide down his cheek. 

Mac flung her hand at the dagger that the slayer slashed her wrist with and it flew into a wall. "No, Rain even if Con's having a baby with the evil woman that doesn't mean other people don't love you and I'm sure he still does. I know that I love and care about you." The little girl cried.

__

Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me

Rain looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes, she walked over towards her as Mac started to glow brilliant silver and Rain held the girl's hand, which made the slayer glow a brilliant sliver.

Cordy snapped her fingers Ecks, Eric, Keene, and A.J. appeared also in walked the Tatu demon that had scarred Rain's arm with more minions. "I though he could use some revenge." Cordy gave a wicked laugh.

"That demon's head was sliced off!" Faith looked at the Tatu demon strangely.

"Look, at Rain and Mac!" Willow pointed and everyone stared at the two girls who now floated in the air with their eyes totally white.

"Watch your backs!" Angel yelled as the minions and the Tatu attacked.

The Tatu went after Mercury and Tyler. Tyler gave it some blows to the face before the demon kicked him in the stomach the teenager flew into Mercury sending them sprawling across the floor.

Ecks dusted a vamp and turned to see 2 vamps attacking Lela, he formed a fireball in his hand but another vamp tackled him, when he landed trying to stop with his hand he heard his arm make a cracking noise. Dust fell around him and he saw Faith zoom past. "Lela, watch out!" He stood up quickly sending a fireball at the vamp that had her around the waist, she pushed away as he burst into flames.

__

Now I know just what you're looking for   
You want me to claim that child you bore   
Well you know that it must he not be   
And you know the way it got to be   
"I got your back if you got mine." Reshawn told Kali, the two were back to back, as they had 4 vamps to take down.

"Sounds like a good deal." Kali kicked an approaching vamp in the stomach.

Hailie stood in front of Kyle and Casey. "Let's kick some vamp butt." She pulled out a stake and the 3 ran at some vamps.

"Connor help me!" Darla cried out as 3 vamps circled her.

Connor took a step towards him mom but Cordy laid a hand on his shoulder. "She lied to you Connor they all did." Connor stood next to Cordy for a couple seconds then he looked up at Rain and Mac who were building up silver light.

"I don't care she's still my mom." Connor ran towards Darla and punched a vamp behind her.

"Evil nehmen dieser unschuld weiblich korper und volver der seele." The silver light shoots at Cordy making everyone stop and stare.

Cordy shrieked and Rain grabbed on to Mac as they fell to the ground. "Master all you all right?" The beast appeared and shook Cordy.

"No!" Connor hollered as the Tatu brought his sword up to cut off Rain's head. 

__

Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with...   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Mercury jumped on the Tatu's back, which made the vamp attack again, the Tatu nails grew and he dug them into Mercury's arm throwing her onto the floor. He snarled and was about kill her when someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, pick on someone more qualified." The person him in the face and sliced his head off. Mercury looked at her hero confused. Mallory winked then disappeared in a white light.

"Watch out Mercury!" Tyler called out as a bunch of vamps headed towards her. 

"She has the mark of their leader." Giles kicked a vamp in the chest.

Rain woke up she lightly pushed Mac off her and she ran at the beast kicking his rock dagger out of his hands she caught it in the air and stabbed him in the heart area with it which made him scream. 

The gang dusted the last vamps and they looked around at each other. "What happened?" Cordy stood slowly.

"She's not pregnant." Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Mac!" Kay ran to her daughter. 

"I believe Rain and Mac vanished the evil from Cordy and returned her soul." Wes looked from the little girl to the teenager, and then at the seer.

"Well I guess I should thank you." Cordy moved to the teenage slayer.

"Don't touch me." Rain growled.

"Are you ok?" Connor was going towards his girlfriend.

"You either don't touch me." Tears brimmed the slayer's eyes.

"Rain, they were under something you can't blame them." Kay hugged Mac to he chest as she woke.

"Yeah, Cordy was under Connor." Rain's voice was low.

__

Wickedness lies in your moisten lips   
Your body moves just like the crack of a whip   
Blackness sleeps on top of your stray bed   
Do you wish that you could see me dead 

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"I saw it Connor, because Angel saw it. He felt pain for me and her you didn't love her but you still did it." Rain turned away.

"If it helps I was evil and I didn't care." Cordy shrugged.

"Yeah, well it matter to me if he doest that to you how am I suppose to know he loves me and isn't in just to sleep with me?" The young slayer looked disgusted.

"Mate, she's got you there." 

"Spike not now." Buffy touched her fiance's hand.

"Huh Connor? How am I suppose to know you won't hurt me like that?" Rain was trying to keep from crying. Tyler who held Mercury looked at Connor with pure disgust. "I want to go home!" The Amazon slayer looked at her Summer's family. "Take me home." She said softly.

Jewels looked at Richard who nodded. "Rain, I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you I love you." Connor was frightened, confused, and angry.

"Connor, she'll need time." Jewels put her arm around Rain's shoulders.

Rain turned around and walked towards Connor as she pulled off her Claddagh ring. "Here." She put it out to him as a tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. 

"No." Connor shook his head.

"Don't make this hard Connor." She put it more towards him.

"Don't make this hard! Who the hell do you think you are? You want to know hard I'll tell you hard having to kill the person the you love and trust the most having their lifeless body in your arms and then they come back but they keep coming so close to being gone again and you know if they leave again you'll go insane and won't last with out them but when they're around you feel at peace nothing matter. You would die for them, you would go to the ends of the earth to prove you love them, or maybe even suffer being away from them for 2 seconds. You can't leave Rain I need you." He touched her face 

"Right now I need a break." She grabbed his hand and tried to hand him the ring it dropped to the Hyperion floor breaking the silence in the hotel. "I promise we'll work this out." She picked it up and walked out of the hotel with her foster family.

__

Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me   
Evil woman, don't you play your games with me

****

(Will the two really work it out? Can Mercury be Mallory's replacement and did Mallory really save Mercury? What will Cordy do now?)


	11. I know what you mean

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy/Angel character, Marshall/Hailie Mathers, or Lela (Ivorycat's)

Song: The Beach Boys-Don't Worry Baby

(Just to let you know this is like a month later and you will find that out because I wrote it below. So, Connor and Rain are taking a break will they get back together? Mallory's dead will Tyler find somebody else or just forget about love? Enjoy!)

It had been almost a month since Connor has seen Rain she called him a couple times to check on how everyone was doing or just to check on the next big bad but they didn't talk about their relationship because Connor understood she needed time.

****

Now the Chapter really begins...

"Connor, do you want to come with us to the Halloween dance?" The teenager looked up from his book at Lela and Ecks he was in the library part of the hotel. 

Ecks had a cast on his arm it had been broken when he was trying to save Lela. "Sure, I guess." The Destroyer stood up from his chair. 

"She'll be there." Ecks winked.

"She is probably over me, I haven't talked to her in a week." Connor sighed. "By the way how is she?" He sat back down.

"Do you want the month or just the week?" Ecks and Lela sat on the couch.

"The month." Connor sat forward.

"She wore just black and red for a couple weeks, she said she was mourning Mallory but I knew better she was mourning and depressed. Well in the mid 2nd week she telling us of her nightly patrols. 3rd week she starts smiling and actually looking like she owns other clothes then her black and red wardrobe. This week she starts talking to normal people." Ecks shrugged.

__

Well its been building up inside of me  
For oh I don't know how long  
I don't know why  
But I keep thinking  
Something's bound to go wrong  
"She's not happy she's said she misses your touch and smile." Lela leaned on Ecks. "She told me that if she was apart from you any longer she'd jump off a cliff." The SIT laughed. "It's funny in a sweet scary suicidal way." 

"So, then why hasn't she called?" Connor was lost.

"She's the girl and she was the one who got hurt why haven't you called her?" Ecks gave Lela smile. "Girls like to think guys care about them too." The couple linked hands. 

"She wants me to call her? But she wanted the break." 

"Exactly, so I'm glad you stood strong and didn't give in." Ecks nodded.

"Lela, you just told me she wants me to care but Ecks your saying I shouldn't?" Connor looked confusingly at the two.

"Well, I'm not telling you to not care I'm just saying if she wants space give her space." Ecks looked at his watch. "We should get ready."

"What are you two wearing?" Connor followed them out the library.

"I'm going as a princess and he's going as a prince."

"Yeah, so you can borrow my soccer letterman's jacket." Ecks led the way to his room.

"You two are matching. What's Rain wearing?" 

"Justin do I look ok?" Rain asked her brother who was going as Jason.

"You look amazing." Justin gleamed at his sister whose hair was down and she was in Buffy's red riding hood costume.

"I told her she looked wonderful." Buffy handed Rain the basket.

"Why do you need that?" Ryan questioned his younger sister.

"Weapons." Rain lifted the cloth.

"Let's go the other are waiting." 

"It's a good think it's a community dance so they could come." Rain led the way downstairs to the living room where everyone waited.

"Ryan, Rain go take you friends to the van." Jewels gave the keys to Ryan.

"Can I drive?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know can you?" Jewels giggled.

"May I drive?" Ryan rolled his eyes at his mom.

"No, we have other people with us." 

"I'll see you all late." Justin kissed his moms' cheek.

"I'll be going too." Buffy stood and kissed Dawn's forehead. "Have fun and be safe." She left and the 7 teens went outside to the van followed by Jewels.

__

But she looks in my eyes  
And makes me realize  
And she says "Don't worry baby"  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Connor walked into the ballroom looking around. "Tor, it the crazy witches boyfriend." KayLee tapped her shoulder.

"Tristian said they were on a break." One of the popular guys took a drink of punch. 

"Our costumes match totally perfect." Tor smiled she was a cheerleader and Connor wearing Ecks lettered jacket. Tor walked over to him as Lela and Ecks came and stood next to Connor. "Hi, it's Connor right?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"There she is." The Destroyer pointed to where his slayer talked to Tyler.

"Hello, it's rude not to answer someone when they talk to you." Tor snapped and Connor stared at her.

"Do I know you?" He looked at her strangely.

"Whoa, ok you fall in love with a freak of nature but you don't remember me?" The popular girl shrieked.

"She looks mad." Ecks tapped Connor's shoulder and he looked over at Rain who was glaring.

Connor looked back at Tor with an icy glare. "She's not a freak of nature." He growled and pushed past the blond.

Tor turned watching the teenage boy walk away but abruptly turned back around when she heard snickering. "You sure know how to get them to be yours Tor." Lela pulled her boyfriend past the cheerleader.

"Remember I had Ecks first." Tor stomped back over to her friends.

"Hey, it's not what it looked like." Connor walked up to Rain who wore a blank expression. 

__

Everything will turn out alright  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
She gave him a soft smile. "I wasn't glaring at you I was glaring at her." They stood in a moment of silence.

"You didn't call I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me anymore." Connor looked down.

"I was afraid." Rain's voice was barely audible.

"Afraid of what?" The Destroyer met her gaze.

"Of myself, of you, of love, of everything." The teenage slayer grabbed his hand. "But I'm not scared anymore."

"I missed you." He smiled.

"Same here." Rain gave a small laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" Connor asked as a slow song started.

"With you I'll do anything." She let him lead her out to the dance floor.

They danced in silence for a couple of seconds before Connor spoke up. "So, when you said you weren't scared anymore does that mean you're coming back?" He looked into her crystal blue orbs.

"I don't know Connor I mean I don't know if I'm ready." Tor and a tall slender teenage boy interrupted their conversation. 

"What do you want Tor?" Rain glared at the blond.

__

I guess I should've kept my mouth shut  
When I started to brag about my car  
But I can't back down now because  
I pushed the other guys too far  
She makes me come alive  
And makes me wanna drive  
"I wanted to introduce Connor to my boyfriend. Connor this is Tristian, Tristian this is Connor and you know Rain right?" Tor gave the slayer a cheeky smiled.

"Yeah, you're in my chem class right?" Tristian combed his brunette hair out of his face with his hand.

Rain nodded then glared at Tor. "Are you done now?" She said through gritted teeth.

"As if. I wanted to ask if I could cut in and you can dance with Tristian."

Rain looked at Connor who shrugged. "Only for a second." Rain moved away from Connor.

Tristian reached out for Rain's small hand. "I can't believe this." Tristian sighed as Rain and him danced.

"You're telling me." They smiled at each other. "I must of drove you to some crazy blond whore because I know Tor and me are not the same at all so you had to have changed tastes after me." Rain looked in to his gray lonely eyes.

"Yea, after one date with you I decided I would go to the bimbo cheerleader you know how football guys are and being the head quarterback she just had to be with me see not every girl is like you they appreciate football players." 

The Amazon nodded at the football player. "I'm sorry I broke your heart Tristian but I'm in love with Connor." Rain looked down.

"It's ok I have to admit I'm not over you though, Rain your so different it's a good different your a strong person, cute, intelligent, funny..."

"Yet, I keep falling on my face. I'm not perfect like you try to make me to be." 

__

When she says "Don't worry baby"  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out alright  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
"I know but your close enough." Tristian looked into the blue eyes. " Connor seems interesting." He decided to switch the subject.

"Connor, that's right." Rain pulled away looking for him and the blond cheerleader, she spotted him through the couples and reached them as the song ended. "Ok second is up." The Amazon put her hands on her hips.

"See you around." Tor gave Connor a flirty smile.

"Um...I think we need to talk." Connor grabbed the slayer's arm.

"What is it?" Rain sat down at a table.

"I can't take it I need to know if you want to keep going or if you would rather be with Tristian." Rain looked confused. "I'm making an offer Rain if you want to keep our relationship going be at the Hyperion at 8 pm tomorrow night if you're not there it's over, it's to hard for me to wait and it's unfair." He looked at the stunned teenage girl.

"So, this is a...um take it or leave it...it deal?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Connor walked away.

"What's wrong girl?" Cammie asked Rain.

"Everything." The slayer's head dropped to the table.

"We're here for you." Tyler rubbed her back.

"Thanks." Came a muffled reply. 

"Do you want to be with Connor?" Ecks stood next to his best friend.

****

Next Night Couple Minutes before 8....

Connor sat on the couch in the lobby. "Hey Connor." Came a female voice and the looked up to see Cordy and Doyle.

"We came to say goodbye." Doyle looked at the Destroyer.

"Watch over us since your going to be higher beings." Angel called from the stairs.

"See you later Angel buddy." Doyle wave to him.

"Good luck." Cordy smiled at Connor.

__

She told me "Baby, when you race today  
Just take along my love with you  
And if you knew how much I loved you  
Baby nothing could go wrong with you"  
Oh what she does to me  
When she makes love to me  
The two left the Hyperion. Buffy, Spike, Darla, Kay, Mac, Ecks, and Lela joined Angel at the stairs. The clock stuck 8 and Connor sighed. "She's not come is he?" He looked at his family and friends.

"Wait a little longer sweetie." Darla smiled.

5 minutes after 8 everyone turned to the door as it opened and in walked Fred and Gunn. "She isn't here?" Fred asked with sincerity. 

Connor shook his head no and the couple walks over to the stairs to sit with the others. 10 minutes after 8 Faith, Marshall, Hailie, Casey, and Kyle walked in. "Hey kid she hasn't come?" Faith looked around.

"No, I don't think she's coming either." Connor sighed.

"You'll be all right with out here." Marshall nodded.

The 5 joined the others b the stairs. 12 minutes after 8 Dawn, Mercury, Tyler, Chris, and Bradley walked in. "She isn't here? We called her house she isn't home." Chris looked around oddly.

"I called her cell no one answered." Dawn shrugged.

The 5 teens joined the other hopeful people. 15 after 8 Connor stood up grabbing a stake off the coffee table. "She's not coming I'm going to go patrol." He walked towards the door with his head down.

Everyone at the stairs gasped which brought Connor's head up. Rain walked to him and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I'm late it took me forever to get here." Rain smiled at Connor.

"I know what you mean." He pulled her in again for a passionate kiss.

__

And she says "Don't worry baby"  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out alright  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
**(What you didn't actually think I was going to pull them apart did you? Don't worry they'll have more drama and I bet you all can't wait! Any who I'll defiantly need some reviews before I continue.)**


	12. Another Door Opens

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy/Angel characters, Marshall/Hailie Mathers, or Lela (Ivorycat's). 

Couples: Angel/Kay, Buffy/Spike, Connor/Rain, Ecks/Lela, Reshawn/Kali, Willow/Xander, Chris/Dawn, Kyle/Hailie, Faith/Marshall, Wesley/Gabby, Tristian/Tor, Fred/Gunn, Eric/Justice, Keene/Starr, A.J./ Cammie, and Cordy/Doyle. 

(Well Connor and Rain are back together can it last? Kay and Buffy are expecting and wedding is on its way making Angel and Spike nervous. )

"Hey Rain how was school?" Angel looked up from his book as the teen entered the lobby of the Hyperion on a cold November day.

"It was all right." She set her backpack down and slid off her leather jacket. "Where's Buffy and Kay they're usually in the here talking about the wedding?" She walked over to the vamp that stood in front of the lobby desk.

"Getting Sona grams. Where's Mac, Ecks, Lela, and Connor?" Angel looked curiously at Rain.

"They took Mac to the candy store." 

"Doesn't she have enough candy from Halloween?" Angel closed his book.

"Maybe not what you researching?" The vamp looked at the book then back to the slayer.

"Nothing." He shook his head but she extended her hand and reached for the book the vamp pulled away.

"Nothing my butt." Rain snatched the book.

"Rain, come on I'm not in the mood." Angel growled.

"You're never in the mood broody boy." She opened the book. "Why are you researching Darla?" She glanced from the open book then to the vamp.

"Hey Rain, can we talk?" Faith interrupted the two.

"Yeah sure, we'll talk later Angel." The young slayer handed the book back to the broody vamp. "What do you want to talk about?" The two slayers made their way down to the basement.

"I bet nobody ever let you talk about Cordy and Connor with them because they didn't understand. Would you like to um... talk about it?"

Rain raised an eyebrow Faith as the rogue slayer strateled the balance beam. "What's there to talk about? They slept with each other twice and out of it came some hell spawn." The Amazon hit the punching bag. 

"Well kid he lied to you about it. He told you it was way before you two met he didn't come out that they did it twice." The young slayer punched the bag with a combo. "It bothers you I see." Faith nodded.

"No it doesn't." Again Rain hit the bag.

"Yes, it does it's not good to hold rage in kid." The haired slayer jumped off the beam and walked over to the teenager. 

"It was my fault." The Amazon looked down.

"What are you talking about?" 

"He was depressed because of me. I'm the reason he did it." Tears hit the matt.

"No, well yeah he was depressed but it wasn't your fault what kind of treatment is that for depression? Sleeping with a woman who use to change your diapers and someone who use to date your father?" Faith touched her shoulder.

"What's the point to this conversation? I thought about it from ever angle." The teenage gave a fierce punch to the bag and then turned to face the rogue slayer. "He made a few mistakes big deal I love him and that matters to me more then something he did out of grief. I've thought about it Faith and you're right I've never talked about it because I don't need to. I've made mistakes, we're all aloud to make them." 

"Yeah, you're smart and I'm glad you know that now." Faith turned away.

"This isn't about me is it? What's wrong Faith?" Rain crossed her arms across her black turtle neck sweater.

"I'm afraid Rain, what if I can't change? What if I'm not good enough mother for Hailie or a good enough wife for Marshall?"

"You'll be a whole hell of a lot better than the last one." The young slayer assured the older woman.

"Well, of course but I won't be better than some women could be." 

"Look Marshall and Hailie love you and Marshall picked you to be his wife after everything he said about not wanting to marry again think what that means you're one amazing person."

"Thanks, are you sure you're ok with everything that happened between Connor and Cordy?"

"Time heals everything." The small slayer headed upstairs with Faith following.

"Auntie Rogue Faith!" Mac ran to the slayer when they came into the lobby.

"Hey Mac, how was school?" Faith bounced the little girl in her arms.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Faith bounced a little child in her arms." Buffy and Kay entered the hotel.

"Hey B, Kay." Faith set Mac down. "How are the babies looking?"

"Fine the doctor said to come back in two weeks and we can find out the sex. Where's Spike?" 

"He went to get some food for everyone." Angel walked out of his office. "Where's Ecks and Kali?" The vamp looked around.

"We're right here." The cousins came walking downstairs.

"Ok, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Cosmo, Levar!" The couple and the 3 demons walked out of their rooms. "Please everyone in the kitchen food will be here soon!" He headed towards Kay.

"What about me?" He stopped hearing his sire's voice.

"You too Darla." He didn't look at her.

"I'm going to go see you all later." Faith put on her leather jacket and left the hotel.

The 14 of them gathered into the kitchen to wait for Spike. "I hope everyone likes Chinese." The peroxide vamp walked into the kitchen with 5 bags. "If Bran and Ara were still here I wouldn't have made it by myself." Spike cocked a grin.

"Yeah, they'll be back though, it's the first wedding of my sister's they get to plan." Rain helped Spike.

"Here peaches." Spike pulled a packet of pig's blood out of the last bag and threw it at the brunette vamp.

The "family" sat down. "Did Wes or Gabby call?" Kay asked before taking a bite of her rice.

"Yeah, Gabby will come over tomorrow." Angel poured his blood into a coffee mug.

Rain opened her mouth to say something instead she grabbed her head and screamed in pain falling right out of her chair. "Oh my god Rain!" Buffy stood up quickly.

"Get some aspirin." Ecks turned to his cousin.

Kay reached for Mac who was hysterically crying. "That one hurt, it was a teenage about my age vampires were attacking him in the warehouse on 5th and Lincoln." 

"Are you ok Candy Rain?" Lorne handing her a glass of water and the aspirin Kali had gotten.

Angel just sat looking at his mug. "I'll go when the sun sets." He grabbed his mug and pushed away from the table.

"Ok, hey I'm the one with the splitting headache, which is odd because my visions usually don't hurt, I think I should be the one going to find this boy." Rain protested standing up.

"She's right why all of a sudden a headache?" Cosmo looked at his half demon friend but Levar just shrugged. 

"As one door closes another door opens." Angel leaned against the counter. "I just don't know how could Cordy have given you the gift." 

"Her soul did," Rain stared into space trying to remember. "Where ever I was I talked to her soul...she gave me the gift...and the way to bring her soul back." The teenager scratched her head. "I barely remember anything about where I was." 

"Well, that explains it." Darla set her fork down.

The Amazon shifted her weight then glanced at Angel. "I'm going to change, because I so don't want to look like Angel when I go patrolling tonight." Connor laughed looking from their black sweaters to their blue jeans.

"It doesn't matter because you're not going I am." The brunette vamp took a drink.

"Bite me, I'm the one who had the vision." The teenager snapped back.

"But don't literally bite her Nancy-boy, oh wait you already bloody did that." Spike chugged the rest of his blood.

"Shut up Spike." Angel and Kay said in unison.

"Why don't you both just go?" Levar looked at the vamp and Amazon.

"Sounds like a plan what do you thing?" Rain put her hands on her hip.

"All right, but you're going to listen to me if I tell you to run, you better run. If I tell you to hide, you better..."

"Hide? I get it you're the old wise one but I'm the one with the headache it's only fair to give me action." She left the kitchen.

"Now I have a headache." Angel growled setting his mug down.

Connor glared at his father. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt." He left Angel rubbing his temples. "Teenagers." The brunette vamp mumbled.

"Hey!" Kali and Ecks looked up.

Angel shrugged and left the kitchen. "He seems a little moody." Fred played with her food.

"He's always moody and broody." Spike made himself sound innocent.

"Buffy is something wrong?" Kay looked at the blond slayer who stared at Rain's plate nothing had been eaten.

"Um...guys has Rain been eating anything lately?" Buffy just stared at the plate.

"She usually trains in the morning and skips breakfast." Kay joined the slayer at staring at the plate.

Kali and Ecks looked at each other. "Now that you say something she'll have apple juice and an orange for lunch sometimes just the juice." Ecks shook his head in disbelief.

"She barely eats dinner because she's training." Fred set her fork down.

"That doesn't make sense she's not doing the bagging under the eyes, losing any hair, and nothing seems to be wrong with her she's getting stronger every day." Kali looked down at her own plate.

"She eats ice cream!" Mac nodded. 

"When's the last time she ate that?" Kay looked at her daughter.

"Um...I don't know." The 5-year-old shrugged.

"Well, someone has to talk to her about this we just can't let Rain..." Gunn stopped.

"Let me do what?" Rain was now in a long sleeved dark blue shirt and she was pulling her leather jacket over it.

"Let you go out in that small jacket." Fred looked at everyone.

"I'll be fine you guys, I'm glad you all are concerned about me though." The brunette slayer looked at them oddly and left the kitchen.

"As, I was saying we can't let Rain do this, it's dangerous." 

"Charles, what can we do?" The petite Texan looked at the African-American man lost.

"I'm going to talk to her." Buffy stood grabbing the teenage slayer's plate as well as her own setting them on the counter.

"Where's Rain?" Angel walked into the kitchen.

"She's probably out in the lobby." Kay stood up as Buffy and Angel went into the lobby.

"Guess again." They all turned to the weapons cabinet. 

"She took a crossbow and stakes." Buffy slammed her foot down. "What are we going to do?" The blond started to cry.

"Buffy, it's ok I'll go after she's a slayer she'll be ok on her own." Angel was shocked by Buffy.

"Angel, there's something else." Kay touched his arm.

****

(Ok well review to find out what Angel does when he catches up to Rain and the talk Buffy must have with the young slayer. How will Connor handle the news?)


	13. Help Me

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters, Hailie or Marshall, or Lela.

(Something's wrong with Rain but what is it? Sorry for such a long wait!)

Song: Help Me- Nick Carter

Rain pulled her leather jacket around her tighter as her stomach grumbled. "I can't believe you." The slayer turned to face an angry Angel. "Taking off with out me. Also, your other problem." He growled.

"Ok, I'm sorry. What other problem?"

"We all know well except for Connor, you're starving yourself Rain that's not good for your body, I heard your stomach a half a block away."

"What are you talking about? I eat." 

"Yeah, an orange a day sometimes not event that! What made you do it?"

"I'm just not hungry. I'm sorry if I don't crave for something all the time." Her eyes narrowed. "Let's just go save that boy." She turned on her heal. 

"This discussion isn't over." He followed her.

__

I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to use  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes  
"Ok, fine we'll have it later when a life isn't at stake." She turned the knob to enter the warehouse. "It's locked." She looked at him weirdly.

Crashing noise was made inside. "Not for long." He pulled her out of the way and kicked the door open. The vamp and slayer ran inside to have a vamp thrown right into them.

"Ok, we're here to help and he throws a vamp at us." Rain staked the vamp.

They ran around a stack of blue containers to see the back of a teenage boy's head. "Rain watch out!" Angel pushed her down as a vamp swung a board of wood slapping Angel in the face.

"Rain?" The slayer looked up to see Tristian.

"Behind you!" She yelled and flipped up as Tristian was kicked in the stomach. "Nobody messes with my friends." Rain shot her crossbow and the vamp that had kicked Tristian cursed as he turned to dust. A vamp grabbed her behind in a choke hold she went to elbow him but dust fell. "Thanks Angel but I can handle myself." She turned and glared at the Champion. Without turning around she kicked a vamp approaching her in the stomach. 

"How many are there?" Angel jumped as a vamp tired to trip him.

"10 or 15 but hey whose counting?" Rain rolled on the ground coming up and dusting a vamp with a stake. 

"Stop!" One, who looked 18 or 19, yelled from the top of a stack of blue containers. 

Rain's stake tip touched the shirt of a vamp and she looked up at the one standing on the containers with a cocky smile. "Bye-bye." She turned to the vamp and slammed her stake in. "Oops did I do that?" She put her hand over her mouth. 

"Who are you two?" The guy boomed.

"None of your business. Why are you attacking this boy?" Angel turned and pointed to Tristian.

"He attacked us, we were defending ourselves. I answered your question now you answer mine." 

"New hobby of yours?" Rain looked questionly at Tristian.

"Answer my question!" The guy on the blue containers was frustrated.

"Jeez, chill out for a second. I'm Rain. Vampire Slayer by trade." Rain pulled out another stake.

"Name's Angel. Used to be Angelus Scourge of Europe."

"A slayer and a vampire working together?"

"Umm... yeah who are you?" Rain twirled the stake and threw it at a vamp slowly advancing towards her. "Sorry, I just don't like things creeping up on me." She shrugged.

"It's ok he was useless anyway." 

"Well glad to help. Now, answer my question. Who are you?" She out another stake from inside her leather jacket. 

"Chance."

"You're not a vampire are you Chance?" The slayer stared at him expressionless.

"Nope."

__

Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here

"Then what are you? Cause I'm not getting a human vibe from you."

Angel looked at one of the vamps who started pacing. "Why do you work with vamps?" 

"They call me Wagehals." He shrugged.

"What exactly can you do?" Rain glanced at the other vamps pacing.

"I'm the key to your worst night mares slayer." Chance jumped down and faced Rain.

"Right, I'm going to have to kill your friends I'm sorry." Rain went to throw her stake but Chance grabbed her arm.

" I don't think so." He shook his head and his sandy blond hair shook with it showing his vibrant green eyes. "We'll, leave but if we see that boy again his blood is theirs." Chance got so close to Rain's face she could feel his breath.

"What if you see me gain?" She stared into his brilliant green eyes that were surrounded by a tan face.

"Well, it would be a pleasure. I've never seen a vampire slayer before." He gave a small smile. "Let's go." He let go of her wrist and followed the vamps out of the warehouse.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rain snapped at Tristian. 

"Me? What about you?" He glared.

"You do have a lot of explaining to do about your other problem." Angel turned to leave. 

"What about you broody boy? Why were you researching Darla? Did you wan to remember all those people you killed with her?" Rain put her hands on her hips.

"Who died and made you queen?" Tristian asked cockily.

"Well, you're about too."

"Rain stop!" Angel growled turning into his vamp form. "You want to know why I was researching Darla?" He grabbed her by the shoulders tightly. " I was seeing what she had done without me. I wanted to know if she had done something good to see why the PTB made her human." Angel turned into his human self.

"You don't think it's fair." Rain rubbed her arms.

"No, because it isn't." He stared at the floor.

__

it's like I got the signals crossed  
With messages I can't decode  
Half asleep, never wide awake  
And I'm in complete overload  
I got so much information here  
And nothing I can really grasp  
I should know the truth  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
"Everything is soon hard Angel that's why I starve myself." Rain looked to the vampire then to Tristian who looked confused. " I know it's stupid to do but nobody knows what it's like I fight for my life, my friends life, and my family's life it's so hard! I can't sleep or eat!

"It's very dangerous especially since you use so much energy." Angel shook his head. "Rain, you could die from that and you have way to many people who care about for you to go out like that." 

"Also, everybody thinks I'm perfect! It gives me so much stress which makes me not want to eat. I'm not perfect! Why can't everybody get that through their heads?" She kicked the wall. Angel walked over to her and grabbed her right arm pulling up the sleeves 3 cuts had been made and one was open. "What? How did you know?" Rain pulled her arm away.

"I could smell the blood." Angel stepped away from her. 

"You cut yourself." Tristian looked at her shocked.

"So what?" She snapped.

"That's even more dangerous Rain. What has happened to you?" Angel looked lost.

"Life Angel! Life is just so complicated." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I was at peace, yeah I wanted to come back but I didn't think they would actually bring me back. It was my turn to die! They pulled me back to this hell hole where everything hurts and complicated." Angel pulled her into a hug. 

"Why couldn't they have left me alone? I could be with Mallory." She leaned against him.

"Shh...you got to fight remember what I told you? We need you. You're a champion." He rubbed her back. "Let's go." He put his arm around her shoulders and motioned for Tristian to go.

__

Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here

****

Hyperion

In the den Rain sat on the couch with Angel, Kay, and Mac. Fred and Gunn sat in a love seat. Buffy, Darla, Spike, Lorne, and Levar sat in chairs, Connor leaned against the wall near the door, Cosmo, Ecks, and Lela sat against the wall across from the couch where Rain sat. Everyone was silent, some looking at Rain's arm. A plate of food sat in front of Rain on the coffee table. "How old are those?" Buffy asked indicating Rain's cuts. 

"This morning well one is tonight." She looked over at Connor who had a 'this can't be happening' look. 

Spike growled and they all looked at him. "Why didn't I smell it?"

"Look, Spike you're not the only one who can smell it." Angel tried to calm the blond vampire.

They all jumped when Connor punched the wall, he put his forehead on his arms and leaned against the wall facing away from them. Rain looked around the room and Kay stood up picking up Mac leaving everyone else to follow as the teenage slayer went over to Connor putting her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. "How could I not know?" He sighed and Rain closed her eyes as tears fell.

"Cause I didn't want you too." She wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I should of, I was so caught up with just being with you." Rain moved so she was between the wall and Connor. 

__

Wanna love you  
More than anything  
I need you  
in my every dream, you're there for me  
Do you love me?  
Oh, I am no angel  
Just an ordinary man  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know (gotta know, oh)  
"Look at me." Connor moved back so he could see her. "I love you very much and I don't want to hurt you. This right is not your fault it's mine." She pointed to her arm.

"But the whole not eating..." 

"No, Connor it's my fault." He touched her face.

"I just don't want to lose you again. If I did I would...I don't know what I would do." 

"Ok, you can stop doing that." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "I just love you." He hugged her.

"I know." He pulled back.

"You need to eat." They walked over to the couch and sat down. 

Rain picked up the plate. "I'm sorry." She took a bite.

"You don't have to be, I just want you to be ok." Connor smiled at her.

****

Next night......

"Hey kid, I heard about your whole stress thing." Faith walked into Connor's room where Rain sat doing homework. 

"Rain, it's..." Hailie walked out of the bathroom holding a pregnancy test.

"What's going on?" Faith shut the bedroom door quickly. 

"Please, don't tell my dad not yet anyway." Hailie looked scared.

"Hailie it's ok." Rain stood up.

"No, it's not." She started crying. "It's positive." Faith rushed to her soon to be step-daughter and hugged her. 

"It'll be ok." She rubbed her back.

"Please don't tell my dad, please. Please don't tell my dad." The teenager bawled into Faith's chest and Rain stood shocked her hand over her mouth. 

"I won't. I'm going to help you get through this." The rogue slayer pulled back holding onto Hailie's shoulders. "Is Kyle the father?" Hailie nodded. "We're going to a doctor and make sure ok?" 

"Thank you." Hailie hugged her.

Rain rubbed Hailie's back. "I'm here for you too."

"Thank you Rain." Hailie held the two slayer's hands.

__

Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know

****

(What did you think? Will Marshall go crazy when he finds out his daughter's pregnant? And what about Kyle? Also, will Rain really be able to reliabilitate herself? Next chapter the double wedding!)


	14. You're my world, my heart, my soul

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel, characters from the two shows, Lela, Marshall, or Hailie Mathers.

(Sorry, it took so long last time. I just had a major writer's block and really busy. Here's another chapter.)

Song: How Do I live- LeAnn Rimes

Rain's cell phone rang at 9 a.m. on November 23, 2003. "Hello?" The Amazon answered.

"Rain, it's Hailie the doctor called it's positive." The girl sniffled. "I've already told Faith." 

"I'm here for you Hailie but today you can't break down but at the wedding you should tell Kyle." 

"He's going to hate me."

"No, he's not."

"Hey, beautiful." Connor walked into Rain's room that she shared with Mac.

"Hang on Hailie. I'm kind of busy right now." She walked over to him she was still in her PJ's. 

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Come see me when you're not." He left.

"Ok, Hailie I'm back."

"I'm scared Rain." 

"I understand you are but you got to fight Hailie." 

"I'm trying I've got to go get ready. I'll see you later." 

"Ok, remember keep fighting." They hung up.

Rain went to Connor's room where he lay on his stomach he couldn't see her so she crept quietly up to him sitting on him. "Uh... I love you too." 

__

How do I, Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need....  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,

"I love you." She slid off his back and laid on her stomach right next to him. 

"Are we ready for this?" Connor turned his head looking at his girlfriend. 

"Ready for what?" She asked touching his face.

"To see our first wedding together knowing one day it'll be us doing that." Distinctly Angel and Spike could be heard talking nervously. 

"I'm ready are you." 

"I got you. So, I'm ready." 

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married today!" Mac ran into the room and jumped on the bed. They both turned to look at her and she began to jump up and down. "Connor and Rain sitting in a tree K-I-SS-IN- G. First comes..."

"Spike angry." Spike runs into the room they eye him oddly. 

"I was only joking old uncle Spike." Mac jumped into his arms. 

Connor smiled at his sister then he leaned over kissing Rain lightly which made Spike growl. "You're funny." 

Mac giggled. "I'm going to see if B or Kay need help." Rain rolled off the bed. "Let's go munchkin." Rain opened her arms and Mac jumped from Spike to the Slayer. 

"Dad!" Connor yelled as Spike stayed glaring at him. 

"What?" Angel asked.

"Take Captain peroxide somewhere." Connor rolled his eyes as Spike tried to step forward but Angle grabbed his arm. 

__

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,

"Come on Spike." Connor closed his eyes. 

"Connor!" Gunn yelled and Connor re-opened his eyes groaning. 

"Buffy?" Rain, Kay, Mac, and Buffy were in Angel and Kay's bedroom they all turned to as Joyce appeared. 

"Mommy?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Yes, it's one of your wedding present from the PTB." Joyce stepped out of the way as Mario appeared. 

"I'm one of your presents." He smiled at his twin. 

"I get to join them." Mallory smiled as she appeared still glowy. "I'm a guardian Angel for warriors." Rain was the first to move she hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Tears slid down the Amazon slayer's cheek. 

"It's all right it was my time to go." 

"You all want some breakfast?" Fred walked in the room. "Hey Mallory." She smiled but then she stopped and looked quickly at the dead slayer. "Mallory?" 

"Hey Fred." Mallory giggled.

"Anybody come quick we've got dead people!" Fred yelled out into the hall and footsteps were heard from both end of the hall. 

"Joyce? Mario? Mallory?" Angel looked lost.

"Presents fro the brides." Joyce smiled and walked over to the dark haired vamp embracing him. 

"That's wonderful." 

"No, it's not! They're giving them to us just to take them away again!" Tyler yelled. 

"Tyler, you're going to be ok." Mallory went to him.

"I don't want to have you taken away from me again."

"I'll always be right here." She touched his chest.

"Let's go we have a wedding to set up." Joyce clapped her hands and everyone scattered.

__

There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,

****

Later.....

Angel smiled as Connor and Ran walked down the isle together. Spike and him stood at the front with a reverend, who understood everything. Behind Rain and Connor, Mac was throwing flowers out of her basket happily. Finally Mario came with Kay at his side and behind them Giles accompanied Buffy down the isle. The ceremony continued and before everyone knew it the reverend was saying. "You may now kiss the bride." Spike and Angel kissed the brides at the same time but Spike pulled back quickly. 

"Spike, are you all right?" Buffy asked worriedly. 

He glowed quickly when he stopped he gasped for breath. "He's alive." Mallory smiled and disappeared. 

"What?" Buffy looks at her mom but before Joyce can say anything a big white portal opens above everyone and a girl falls out everybody rushes to her. She's dressed in a white cloth as she stands Angel staggers backwards. 

"What's wrong Liam? Aren't you happy to see your sister?" Kathy smiles cockily. 

"Ok, this is weirder than Spike being alive." Xander looks over at Willow. 

"Let me guess presents?" Connor looks at Joyce and Mario who nod.

"I'm pregnant." Hailie stands up not being able to hold it in any longer. 

"Ok, that's now that's...now...that's...I'm at a lost for words about it." Xander says to Willow. 

"I just wanted one day where nothing goes wrong why couldn't they give me that?" Buffy screams. 

"Aren't you happy Spike is human?"

"A little but who's going to protect me or him for that matter?" 

"He still has all the strengths of a vampire except the running he has human speed." Joyce explained. 

"Ow!" Rain fell to her knees grabbing her head. 

"Aspirin, water!" Angel yelled pushing Kathy out of the way and joined Connor in front of Rain who looks up. "What did you see?" Angel asks as Tyler handed the aspirin and water to his friend.

"It hurt so much but I didn't see anything only heard a girl crying out but it was more angry than scared." 

"What did she cry out for?" Connor question his girlfriend.

__

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
"Nothing she was just yelling angrily."

"You mean just Ah...but angry Ah...?" Buffy is still disappointed. 

"Yeah, I heard mumbling but I'm not quite sure what the person or thing was saying." 

"The PTB really needs to make those better." Mercury stood up.

"No..." Rain caught on to Connor's arm as her knees fell out from under her. 

"Another one?" Cammie asked.

"What is it?" Angel asked as the teenage slayer's eyes opened.

"A demon in front of Wolfram & Hart it looked like it was waiting for something." 

"Let's go." He looked at Gunn and Wesley. 

"We're going with you." Rain used Connor to help her up.

"I don't think...' Wesley started.

"Fine, get changed." Angel walked upstairs. 

Everyone sat in silence as Connor, Rain, Gunn, and Wesley followed him.

"So, Kathy how are you?" Kay picked up Mac who was tugging at her beautiful wedding gown.

"I'm good. Spending 200 + years in heaven wasn't to bad." The brunette nodded.

****

-Upstairs-

Rain finished putting on a shirt when another vision hit her and she reached out to catch herself pulling books off the desk they landed with a thump. "Rain!" Connor opened the door. "Dad, she's having another one!" The Destroyer rushed to his girlfriend and Angel cam flying with an un-buttoned shirt followed by Wesley and Gunn. "Are you ok?" Wesley threw Connor the aspirin as Rain sat up.

"Yeah, fine they're going to blow my brain up at this rate though." She pushed the aspirin away.

"What was it?" Angel started buttoning his shirt. 

"Our demon friend and the girl from my earlier vision, also our friend Chance they're still in front of Wolfram & Hart they look like they're waiting for something and the girl is mad it's not there yet that's my guess."

****

-Outside Wolfram & Hart-

"Chance are we sure we can trust him, will he get us Angelus?" A girl asked she looked a lot like Chance she had sandy blond hair in a long braid, hazel eyes, wearing leather pant, bright green top with a leather jacket.

"Sure, Shay." Chance put his hands in his pockets.

"You're my little brother it's my job to take care of you so tell me what's wrong?" Shay slung her arm around Chance she was a couple inches tall than him and he was about 5'9. 

"Have you ever seen a vampire slayer?"

"No, what are you getting to?"

"Well, a vampire slayer knows Angelus and she's amazing you should see her." Shay smiles at him and they both turn to the demon who's head snaps to the right.

"Do I have to try and send his damn seer another vision?" Shay asks angrily. 

"No, thanks I got the first 3 messages." Rain came out of the darkness with a crossbow. 

"Are you looking for me?" Angel, Wesley, and Gunn walked out with one sided axes. 

__

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
"Sorry, you disturb a wedding you make a lot of people pissed." Connor comes out standing next to Rain. "Then you give my girlfriend bone crunching headaches they're isn't even a word to describe how ticked off I am." He twirls his sword.

"Today is your 3-for-1 slayer day." Faith and Buffy come out holding stakes.

"Why do you have so many people for 1 demon?" Shay crosses her arms.

"Vampires, I know they're Chance's special friends." Rain smiles cheekily.

The demon growls and something shoots from his arm straight at Angel but he moves quickly. 20 or more vampires come out from behind the bushes. "Well, you're right about that but that's not a good thing for you." Shay laughs. 

"Did I forget to tell you about my SIT's and the Wiccans?" Justice joined by Mercury, Lela, Hailie, Willow, Tara, and Ara walked out. 

"Again you pissed a lot of people off." Spike walked out holding a stake. "And one of them is me." 

"We've come prepared." Shay tilts he head while smiling and energy like lighting comes of her fingers striking Justice, Mercury, Lela, Hailie, Willow, Tara, Ara, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, and Connor in the chest sending them backwards. 

"Oh, the bitch didn't." Rain looked back at Connor then she shot her crossbow at a vampire and it fell to dust.

"Ouch, that hurt." Shay said sarcastically. 

"Maybe, that didn't but this will." Rain shot a bow at Shay's leg and it pierced it but Shay broke it and pulled it out. 

"Attack but leave miss attitude to me." Rain continued toward Shay. 

"Rain, swap!" Mercury threw her sword to Rain and Rain threw her cross bow to Mercury.

Rain stood in front of shay. "I'm weaponless this really isn't fair."

"Yeah right, Ms. Rayden weaponless my ass." Shay smiled.

"I like you to bad you're going to die." Connor's sword appeared in Shay's hand. 

"Bring it on Lightening Barbie." 

"This is going to be so easy." Shay struck out with her sword but Rain blocked it. 

"Think again." Rain attacked with more strength than Shay had. With a swift move Rain cut Shay's left arm. 

"Shay!" Chance yells.

"O hell no!" Shay throws the sword down and throws a lightening ball at Rain who is thrown right in the path of another thing the demon was trying to hit Angel with. The Demon aims again for Angel gets in the way being hit. Then the demon disappears. Rain staggers to stand. 

"Let's go!" Chance order the vampires.

"Mercury, Rain are you two ok?" Buffy questions the two.

"I'm fine." Rain stands up but falls back over. 

"Me too." Mercury can't even stand. 

"We've got to find out about that demon." Connor lifted Rain in his arms and Gunn lifted Mercury. 

****

-Hyperion...-

"It's a Cleann it injects it's victims with an arrow which brings forth the inner demon. That's why they wanted Angel because it would basically bring forth Angelus." Giles explained.

"So, when Rain and Mercury wake up they'll be all evil?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know depends Rain's already faced her inner demon she may not have one anymore it doesn't matter because there's an antidote." Giles points out.

"What is it?" Buffy looks over Giles' shoulder. 

"We'll need one o the demon's arrows and vampire's blood." 

"Ew... they have to drink it." Kali's face scrunched up.

"We'll use my blood but how are we going to find the demon?" Angel looked at the watcher.

"You." Giles suggested. 

"Me?" 

"Yes, they want you Angel it only makes sense." Wesley added.

"Fine but if I get injected by this thing just stake me." They all stared at the Champion. "I'm serious." He stared at Connor, then he glanced to Mac and Kay. "Angelus would have to many targets." Angel finished.

"What are we going to do with Rain and Mercury till then?" 

"That's a good question." Rain laughed.

"Rain, you've fought you're inner demon you've kicked it's ass ,that's all it is." Connor started slowly towards her.

"I don't think so." Shay gave a wicked laugh. "It's hard to fight." 

"Let me go!" Casey hit at Mercury. 

"Mercury stop!" Tyler yelled at the SIT who had Casey by the arm.

"Why should I?" Mercury twisted Casey's arm harder.

"Ow!" Casey whimpered.

"No, leave her alone." Bradley pleaded.

"Angel look out!" Spike pulled the vampire out of the way as the demon shot the arrow. Rain turned on Cleann.

"Do that again and I'll personally shove the arrow up your..." She glared at the demon.

"Children in the room!" Mac looked at Rain.

"Ow!" Casey cried out as her bone cracked.

__

How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
"Casey!" Hailie had tears pouring down her cheek.

Rain grabbed Casey away from Mercury throwing her to Connor who caught her. "What the hell are you doing?" Mercury barked at the slayer.

"My inner demon doesn't like your inner demon." 

"Yo miss do gooder." Shay hit Rain with lightening which sent her flying across the room.

"Rain, your hurt her." Mac screamed and threw a dagger at Shay with her mind.

Chance stepped out and grabbed the knife. "Nice aim but mine's better." Shay threw lightening at Mac but it was deflected. 

Tara grabbed Willow's hand who grabbed Kay's. "Leave now, this warm home let it be safe from your storm." Kay recited. 

Reshawn had got over to the weapon cabinet now ran at Shay with a sword. "Reshawn no!" Kali screamed. Chance kicked the sword away. 

Rain twitched standing up. "Is that all you got?" 

"Nope, got one more thing." Shay smirked and Mercury stepped between them with the sword she faced Rain.

"Mercury, I don't want to hurt you." Rain stepped back as Mercury advanced on her. "Never said I wouldn't." Rain kicked the sword away then kicked the SIT in the stomach. The Amazon swept Mercury's legs out from under her. 

"Rain be careful." Tyler looked worriedly as Rain kicked Mercury in the ribs and was about to again but Mercury grabbed her foot and pulled her over.

"No." Mac whispered rising her hands and Mercury rose up. 

Shay walked over to Rain who flipped up. "It's just you and me." Rain smirked.

"Yeah," Shay nodded throwing lightening at Rain who stumbled back. "I still got something left though." 

"Rain!" Mac held Mercury up with one hand and rose Shay with the other. Chance started slowly advancing but Connor stepped in his path. 

"Don't even think about hurting my sister." Connor glared.

Angel was dodgeing flying arrows from the demon. "Mac drop one and help you dad!" Rain yelled seeing Angel's distress. She released Mercury who fell to the ground. 

"My daddy!" Mac threw a sword to Angel with her mind and lifted the demon up. Angel walked over and sliced the demon's head off.

Wesley picked up an arrow as Mercury gets up. "Angel your blood." Angel hurries to Wesley who is handed a glass by Kay. Angel cuts his wrist letting blood fall in. 

"Come on Rain." Mercury motions for her. "I've been waiting to kick your ass for a while." The SIT swings a kick at the slayer's head but Rain caught it.

"Watch you language there's a child in this room." She throws the leg down hard. 

Mercury throws a hard left hook into Rain's side. "Mercury stop!" Tyler tackles her to the ground. Chance kicks at Connor midsection and the Destroyer stumbles. As Chance is about to throw a right punch Rain grabs his hand. 

"You want to see my demon?" She slams her foot into Chance's chest. "It's me and I don't like people who mess with my boyfriend." She gives a powered kick to Chance's stomach and he flies backwards into a wall.

Tyler, Dawn, and Reshawn hold Mercury down as Wesley made her drink the antidote. Rain falls to her knees tired. "Rain drink the antidote." Wesley comes quickly to her. 

"Does Rain, eve need the antidote?" Justice asks.

"Yeah, did you not see what she did to Chance?" Angel looked over at the wall where Chance was kicked to it had a huge indent. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Anya asks holding Giles' hand.

"Angel, you've in trouble." Linsey runs into the Hyperion.

__

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

****

(What trouble is Angel in? The real question is when is Angel not in trouble? What did you think?)


	15. Till I Collapse

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters, Hailie, or Marshall Mathers, or Lela. 

(Ok well Buffy/Spike & Angel/Kay are married also both have children on the way. Linsey has just arrived to Angel he's in danger. *surprise, surprise* Well enjoy!)

Song: Till I Collapse(Chorus Only)- Eminem

"Linsey, what are you doing here?" Angel growled.

Mac turned fast dropping Shay to the ground. Chance appeared out of nowhere grabbed his sister and disappeared. 

"Angel, a friend of mine at Wolfram & Hart told me that they're going to attack you with the Initiative to steal your wife, your son, you daughter, and the dead slayer." Linsey stepped down the stairs.

"Which dead slayer?" Marshall grabbed Faith's hand.

"The youngest."

"Why me?" Rain picked up Mac who ran to her.

"Because of your background." 

"The Initiative, it wouldn't do anything with out telling us. We're apart of it." David explained.

"Maybe since you know us they didn't tell you." Ivy glances to Riley.

"Well, I'm not giving up with out a fight." Connor held his girlfriend's waist. 

"We've got your back." Keene states.

"When are they attacking?" Chris asks.

"Tomorrow sunset." Linsey glances at Darla who smiles.

"Well, let's get ready for war." Ecks forms a fireball in his hand. 

"Hold on fireman." Spike puts Ecks's hand down. "Why just Rain? Why not Buffy? Or Faith?" 

"Why would they want Faith?" Hailie looks from the blond to the rogue slayer.

"Cause' I'm pregnant too." Faith sighed and huge grin appeared on Marshall's face.

"Kenzie how strong are you?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." The girl shrugs. 

Rain set Mac down and she turned to Connor. "I love you and I always will. I want to go take Mac with you." 

"I'm not running."

"He's not taking Mac either we're going to fight this." Angel touched Rain's shoulder. "We're all frightened but we'll make it through." 

Rain grabs Angel's arm and flips him over stepping onto his chest. "He's going." She says through gritted teeth.

"Rain, let him go." Connor pulled her hand.

She smacked Connor hard letting Go of Angel who stood quickly. Connor hit her back knocking her to the floor. She looks up him shocked and angry. "You hit me!" She kicked his legs out from under him.

"Well, you hit me first." He sat up staring at her. She lunged at him and he caught her holding her arms. "Stop it! Don't you know who I am. The man you're suppose to love!" She stopped fighting him. 

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
"Get me an antidote." Rain looked up at Wesley. "I'm sorry." Rain looked back into Connor's eyes." 

"I am too." He kissed her forehead.

"Here you go Rain." Rain sat up startling Connor and grabbed the glass.

"Kay, I'm worried about you." Angel held his wife.

"We'll be ok. The baby is getting stronger." She rubs he belly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall smiles at Faith.

"I was scared." 

"Dad, are you mad at me?" Hailie looked up at her father.

"A little more disappointed." Marshall hugged his daughter.

"What about you Kyle? Are you mad?" Hailie turned to her boyfriend.

"Shocked but not mad. It's both our faults now we have to deal with the consequences." 

"Are you ok?" Tyler asks Mercury. 

"I'm fine it just felt so weird. Mallory's all you think about and you're all I think about but I'll never be her so it pushed my inner demon to be more angry."

"Mercury, I'm not ready for another relationship right now." Tyler turns.

"I know and I'm not going to push you."

Rain laid down on Connor's chest and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. Darla watched her son close his eyes and whisper into Rain's ear.

"Darla?" Linsey tapped her shoulder. 

"Huh?" She turned. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, it's just I'm worried about Connor if he loses Rain he'll never be able to live. It's a scary thought and yet a sweet one." 

"She's everything to him." It wasn't a question. Linsey saw the way Connor held Rain she was all that mattered. The same was for Rain.

"Yeah, she's all he sees. They have their own little connection but it's beautiful." Darla nodded.

Connor and Rain sat up. "Let's go for a walk." Connor held the Amazon's hand and she helped him stand up. "We'll be back." He told Angel.

"I'm worried about pet. She only made it through Mallory's death because of Connor how is she going to make it through Connor's death if he dies?" Spike holds Buffy who shrugs. 

"Xander, everybody's pregnant." Willow doesn't look at her fiance'.

"I noticed."

"Rain, why won't you look at me?" Connor stops the slayer as they walk down the sidewalk away from the Hyperion. 

"What are we going to do? I hate this! I don't want you to die!" Rain's head stays down.

"We're going to fight like Champions and I promise I'm not going to die." He turns her towards him her head still down.

"You don't know that." She looks up tears in her eyes.

"You're right I don't but I do know that I love you and I always will." He wipes her tears away with his thumbs. She holds his warms hands to her cold face as a chilly wind blows. He takes off his jacket and hands it to her. Rain kissed him and he caught her lips holding her close.

"Help me!" A loud shriek rang out from down the street.

The two Champions took off running they turned into an alley filled with 7 vamps and 4 girls. Rain recognized the girls quickly Tor, KayLee, Missy, and Dena. "What do you have?" Connor asked while pulling out a stake.

"Two stakes." Rain whispered. "You?" 

"One." 

"That's good enough." Rain smiled. "Hey, blood breath didn't anyone tell you to pick on someone your own strength." The Slayer shouted.

"Who are you little girl?" One vamp obviously the leader asked.

"Rain the Vampire Slayer and you're obviously dust." She jumped at him.

Connor punched a vamp running at him. Dust falls above Rain as she stakes the vamp beneath her. She looks up into the blue eyes Spike and Angel's dark figure. "Hey pet, need any help?" Spike smiled kicking a vamp in the stomach.

"Please and thank you." A vamp falls hard from Rain's trip.

Connor is flung into a wall as Angel receives a gut blow. A vamp flings Rain into trash cans. "Run!" Angel yells to the girls who take off.

Connor stakes a vamp and goes to Rain's rescue as a vamp pops her right arm out of socket. Connor slams the stake into the vamp as Angel finishes off the last one. "Rain, are you all right?" Connor asks and she nods painfully as she pops her arm back in.

****

Little Later....Mathers' House

"I think we should have a talk." Marshall says to the females as they enter.

"It's about damn time, I've been waiting for over an half-an-hour. Did you forget it's my week with Hailie?" Kim sat in the living room.

"Pick her up tomorrow Kim. We need to talk." Marshall growls.

"No, I'm taking her now."

"We need to talk to her. If it's such a big deal I'll drop her off tomorrow after school." Faith glares.

"Look, Marshall may think you're great but I know all about you, you're a murder and a slut." Kim got in Faith's face.

Hailie punched Kim hard across the face. "Don't talk to her like that! You don't a thing about her!"

"Get out Kim! I'm going to make sure you don't see Hailie anymore." Marshall shouted.

Kim slapped Hailie then Faith. "You sniveling little whore!" Kim glances at Hailie then looks at Faith. "I'd watch your back bitch." Kim leaves.

Faith hugs Hailie tightly.

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse. 

****

Hyperion.....

Connor laid in his bed watching Rain sleep with Marc laying in the slayer's arms. Angel walked in. "Do you want me to take Mac to her room?" 

"It's ok, she's sleeping." Connor brushed Rain's hair out of her face but a sudden wind blows it back and Connor turns looking at his window that was wide open.

"I'll close it." Angel whispers and quietly walks over, closes the window, goes around the bed kisses Mac's head then leaves. Connor closes his eyes snuggling into Rain. Chance appears and grabs Mac's arm then disappears. Rain rolls over cuddling into Connor's chest. 

"Goodnight Connor." She whispers into his chest.

Connor opens his eyes and glances down at her then to the spot where Mac had laid. "Kenzie?" He whispers. "Kenzie, where are you?" He gets up still whispering. 

"What's wrong?" Rain asks.

"Kenzie's gone." Connor walks over to his closed door throws it open and walks down the hall opens Rain and Mac's door. "Kenzie?" No answer. "Mackenzie Callie Emmet! Where are you?" Connor yells his anger building.

Chance appears behind him. "She's sleeping Shay is watching her." Angel, Spike, Buffy, Kay, Darla, Fred, Gunn, Ecks, Lela, Rain, and Linsey walked out of their rooms.

"You sick bastard! Give her back! She's only 5-years-old!"

"Give me the slayer and you can have her." 

"Bring her back and you can have me." Buffy says.

"Not you Rain."

"Bring Kenzie back please and you can take me." Rain stood next to Connor.

"Ok, be back in a sec." He disappears.

"Rain, we'll get you back." Connor kisses her.

"I know you will."

"Ok, give me the slayer." Mac was still asleep when Chance reappeared.

Rain walked towards him and Chance set Mac down grabbing Rain's hand. "Kenzie are you ok?" Connor picks up his sister.

"Yes, what's going on Con?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep sweetie." Kay walks over to the two lifting the girl up and took her to her room. 

"What does he want with Rain?"

"I'm taking a really wild guess here but it seems like the enemy has a crush on our Amazon Slayer." Gunn says and the Emmet men look at him. "It's only a guess." He shrugs.

"I think Charles, is right he did seem pretty nice to her earlier in the lobby." 

"I agree he seemed fascinated with her earlier in the warehouse." Angel nods.

****

Wolfram & Hart......

"So, this is the slayer she doesn't look like much." Lilah looks her up and down.

"More than meets the eyes." Rain stood arms across her chest having only on a tank top and sweats. 

"Here, have my jacket." Chance handed her a zip up sweater jacket.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Well, right now we don't need you so take her to your little hideout." Lilah shooed them.

"You said I only had to get her not have her come home with me." 

"Go." Lilah snapped at him.

Chance grabbed Rain's arm and disappeared. They ended up in a beautiful apartment. "Hey Dennis, this is Rain. Treat her with respect." Chance said they were in Cordy's old apartment.

"Who's Dennis?" Rain asked confused.

"He's a ghost." Shay walked out of the kitchen.

Rain shrugged away from Chance's grip sitting down on the couch next to the window. Dennis laid a blanket on her lap. "Thanks." Rain sighed tears slipping out of her eyes and Dennis handed her a tissue. "You're a very kind ghost." Rain nodded.

"Can I trust you not to run?" Chance questioned the slayer.

"She can't it's guarded." Shay alerted him.

"I don't need to run. Connor, will rescue me and kick your ass." Rain pulled the blanket up and Dennis handed her a drink.

"Looks, like you're not the only one crushing on the slayer." Shay smiled jokingly at her brother.

"She has a boyfriend." Chance turned away.

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse. 

****

Next Day....

Rain, Chance, and Shay stood in Wolfram & Hart. "It's time." Guards walked in grabbing Rain and restraining Chance and Shay.

"Let us go!" Shay scowled.

"Don't want you to spoil our plan." Lilah nodded to a guard.

"Ow!" Rain cried out as the two guards holding her stabbed her side. 

"What are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt her." Chance tried to pull free.

"I'm a lawyer I can say whatever I want." Drops of blood fell to the floor from Rain's side. "Now, Connor will go after whoever smells like Rain." Lilah looked at the guards and they pulled Chance and Shay towards Rain making them reach out their hands. Rain kicked their hands away and flipped backwards out of the guards arms. "Don't make this hard!" Lilah shouted.

Chance threw his elbow into one of the guards holding him. Shay shot lightening at the guards going towards Rain who fought the guards off Shay. 

"Let's go!" Shay grabbed her brother's hand. 

"What about Rain?" Chance looked to the injured slayer.

"Troy!" The Slayer yelled and the whitelighter shimmered down quickly grabbing her arm then away. Chance and Shay disappeared.

Rain and Troy ended up in the Hyperion where Troy healed her side. "Are you all right now?" Connor held her hand.

"Yeah." She snuggled into him.

"Good. Shay and Chance are here." Connor rubbed her back.

"We're sorry we didn't know they were going to do that." Chance apologized.

"It's ok. If you do anything tricky though I'll slice your head off." Rain stood but a little ball of energy clung to her legs. 

"You're back!" Mac squealed. 

"Yeah, I'm ready to go to war." Rain picked up the little girl. "You ready?"

"Yeah, Con and I have been training all day."

"Well, it's almost sunset. Hand me a crossbow Angel." Rain set Mac down and the vamp threw her the crossbow.

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse. 

****

Sunset.....

"Don't hurt Angel, his family or the bratty slayer." Lilah commanded the initiative. 

"What about everyone else?" A solider asked.

"I don't care just don't go out of your way to kill them." 

"Everyone ready?" Angel asked.

"Ready." Connor swung his sword. 

"Scoobies ready." Buffy replied.

"Ready to go." Bran, Levar, and Cosmo transformed.

"Wiccans are a go." Kay nodded at her husband.

"We're good." Chance answered. 

"Fang Gang ready to some ass." Gunn smiled.

"Mathers are 5 by 5." Faith stood ready.

"Rain and Kenzie are all set to go daddy." Kenzie set her last dagger in front of her.

"Teens her are ready." Dawn stood next to all the L.A. and Sunnydale teens. 

"I'm ready too." Angel transformed.

"So are we." Riley, David, and Adam had there tamer guns ready.

"Amazons are also ready." The girls were dressed in war outfits.

"Summers are you good?" Rain called to her adoptive family.

"Yeah." Richard gave her the thumbs-up.

"Angel, I'm ready." Kathy came and stood next to her brother.

"I'm here for you all too." Troy smiled.

"One more battle for old time sake." Mallory appeared next to her best friend.

"Mom, Linsey you all ready?" Connor looked up the stairs.

"Yes, darling boy." 

"Let's go." Lilah walked into the Hyperion. "What's this?" Lilah laughed looking at all of them with weapons.

20 initiative men walked in. "You're obviously outnumbered." Kay nodded and Shay shot lightening at ten of the men. "Meet my family." Rain smiled. "A little big right?" The slayer looked around. "That's why I'm suggesting you turn your lopsided, bony, lawyer ass around and go out that door it's the only good thing you'll ever do." 

"You're the one outnumbered." Initiative men, demons, and regular people came in from the back. "Meet my employees." Rain shot Lilah in the arm with the crossbow. "You little bitch."

Ara brought Lilah to her with her mind. "Nobody, especially some ugly, bigheaded, dumbass lawyer talks to my daughter that way." She threw Lilah against the wall.

"Get them." The lawyer shouts.

Rain slapped a solider with the her crossbow while kicking another in the stomach. Connor chopped off two demons head's in one slice. Mac threw her daggers at the soliders. Shay blasted vampires away and the teens went in staking them. Angel fought soliders with Rain. 

"Those who dare harm these souls in this home let their wicked plan end." The Wiccans all held hands. "Eoths woh erda mrah eseht lsous ni sthi meho etl eirth kedwi panl dne." Demons, soliders, and vampires were knocked back. "Move out." The leader of the initiative ordered. Lilah had escaped when the fighting had started. A demon picked up a dagger and threw it at Connor's back the Destroyer screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Next everything went in slow motion for Rain. 

"Con...." The same demon kicked the dagger in further and Connor fell over. "...nor!" She ran to him shooting the demon in the head with an arrow. She was bleeding on her head and arm she was punched across the face right before she reached Connor. But she hit the vamp under the chin with the crossbow then kicked her into Angel who held a stake. The slayer fell to her knees she pulled the dagger out slowly she heard Connor moan in pain. She turned him over so she could see him. "Connor?" His eyes were closed. He had been slashed in the stomach, forehead, and leg also the dagger stab in the back. 

"I...love...you." He whispered.

"No, don't die on me." She locked their fingers together. "Troy!"

"No...it's to late." Connor tired to breathe but he couldn't. His had went limp.

"No! Don't you die!" Rain shook him tears pouring down her face. "Troy please!" Troy ran to them healing hands ready.

"He's dead Rain, I can't heal him." The demons and the vamps were dead everyone turn to stare. Darla clung to Linsey and Mac hugged Kay's legs. Rain fell to the ground screaming. 

"He's not dead! He can't be!" Rain shook Connor tears pouring down her face. "Don't leave me! Please!" She choked on her words. "Connor come back! I love you! Come back! I didn't get to tell you!" She laid her hand on his chest. "Please come back." She whispered. The slayer looked up hearing the sound she always seem to hear when she cried the steady beat of the rain. She looked back at Connor and picked him up carrying him past everyone outside. She set him down and kneeled down laying on his stomach. "You said you weren't going to die." Rain held his hand. "I love you and I'll never forget you." She kissed his hand. 

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse. 

As she stood up her head shot to the sky sensing something. "I'm glad you wouldn't forget me." Rain looked down at Connor she kneeled quickly hugging him.

"You're alive."

"Ow...ow...yeah, but still in pain." 

"I'm so sorry. Troy!" Troy came outside kneeled down next to Connor and healed him. 

Darla, Angel, Kay, and Mac stood over Connor. "I thought I had lost you." Darla smiled at him.

"Yeah, I thought I was gone too." Connor stared at Rain who sat next to him looking at the ground. "I'm ok, I'm here." Connor touched her arm.

"Well, what if you weren't?"

"You would of survived you're a strong person." Rain clung to him.

"You're everything to me Connor you can't leave me." Connor stood up and picked her up.

"I need to talk to her alone." Connor told his family. "Rain, look at me." Connor carried her upstairs but he stops when Rain groans in pain and he almost fell over. "What did you see?" He readjusted her. 

"Something I'll deal with tomorrow." Rain clung to his shirt.

"All right." Connor continued upstairs. "I'm here sweetie." He kissed her head.

"You almost went away." She touches his as he lays her down on his bed.

"I know but I'm not gone."

"I love you." She kisses him passionately.

"I love you too." He says breathlessly.

****

1 hour later.....

"What the bloody hell are thy doing?" Spike growls. 

Troy finishes healing the last person. "He died, they're probably talking." Angel glared.

"No, he's probably like his father and giving the girl a shag at her weakest moment." 

"You're one to talk." Angel gets in the blonde's face.

Kay goes out to the garden, Buffy, Gabby, and Willow follow as Spike and Angel continued fighting. Connor and Rain came downstairs hand in had. "What are they fighting about?" Connor asked Gunn.

"Well, it started being about you two then well right now I'm not quite sure." 

"Daddy! Stop fighting with Uncle Spike." Mac screamed putting her hands over her ears and she closed her eyes. A chair flew at the two men.

Fred quickly went to Mac. "It's ok sweetheart." 

"Mac, why did you do that?" Angel looked at his daughter.

"Angel, she can't fully control her power she was mad it just happened." Ecks knew what it was like.

"Sorry, daddy." Mac gave her puppy face.

"It's ok honey." 

"Yeah, baby cakes it's not your fault." Lorne smiled at the little girl.

"Are you two finished? Took you bloody long enough." Spike eyed Connor.

"Spike, what is your problem? You're the only one who's 'protecting' me. You're not my dad! What I do with my boyfriend is our business." Rain let go of Connor's hand walking towards Spike. "So, now tell me what is your deal?"

"You're right I'm not your dad but bit and your are like daughters to me I just don't want to see you hurt. I want to show you both things that I dreamed of showing my children."

"Oh, thanks that was really nice." Rain hugged him. "I love Connor and he loves me he would never hurt me." Spike pulled her back and smiled.

"Ok, pet I'll lay off." He looks to Connor. "Sorry 'bout that mate." Turns to Angel. "Peaches, Lil peaches." He grins at Mac, then noticed Buffy missing. "Where'd luv go?" 

"Outside." Xander pointed to the garden. 

"Hey, luv what are you doing?" Spike goes outside.

"Just girl chat." Buffy smiles at him.

"Mac, you broke the chair." Justice held up broken pieces of it.

"It's alright, I didn't like that chair anyway." Angel picked up his daughter who smiled. "I think everyone should head home we'll meet here tomorrow 6 p.m." Angel looked at some of the teenagers who looked beat. "You all made me happy to be on earth today as one of the good guys. You were there for my family and me. Rain's right we may be big but we're a strong family." 

Kathy came up beside Angel. "Yeah, I'm happy to of joined you all in the fight too." 

"You're a great person, Angel." Cammie said as all the L.A. teens filed out. 

"Don't let anyone say otherwise." Jewels touched the vamp's shoulder as the Summer's left. 

"Did you hear that? Great person, not a vampire." Kay came up to Angel.

"I heard." Angel kissed Mac's cheek then kissed his wife.

__

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse. 

****

(Hercules! Hercules! Sorry, anyway well there's the 15th chapter just a few more till baby time! YAH! Well review to receive more.)


	16. Silent Screams

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters, Hailie, or Marshall Mathers, or Lela. 

(I'm trying to get this finished but I have MSN groups that I work on constantly so sorry for the wait.)

Song: Wonderful-Everclear

Rain was putting her books in her locker after school. "Dena, what were you doing flirting with Rhys?" Rain saw Clayton holding his girlfriends arm.

"I wasn't flirting with him." Dena tired to pull his hand off.

"Liar." He smacked her. 

Rain closed her locker. "Clayton, I promise I wasn't flirting with him." Clayton smacked her again.

Dena whimpered in pain. Rain pulled Dena way from him. "Look freak, mind your own business." Clayton got in Rain's face.

"First of all this is my business and second of all get out of my face." Rain's face was expressionless.

"Don't talk back to me bitch." Clayton smacked Rain. 

__

I close my eyes when I get too sad   
I think thoughts that I know are bad   
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
Hope it's over when I open them   
I want the things that I had before   
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
I wish I could count to ten   
"You're going to wish you wouldn't of done that." Rain dropped her backpack. Clayton went to hit her again but Rain caught his wrist and she twisted it while using her other palms thrusting up on his nose breaking it. "Dena, correct me if I'm wrong but you and Clayton are over."

"You're correct." Dena kneed him and ran down the hall.

"Clayton if you ever hit another girl again I will hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to feel pleasure ever." Rain let go of his wrist picking up her bag. 

Ms. Kaylor walked around the corner. "Rain, my office."

"He was hurting Dena, I had to do something." Rain said as they walked into Ms. Kaylor's office.

"I know," Ms. Kaylor handed Rain a picture frame. "Dena's my daughter and I wanted to thank you. Her father sexually abused her as a child then Clayton came and physically abused her and Dena doesn't deserve that." Rain handed the picture of Dena back tot he principal. 

"Nobody does." Rain nodded.

"You may go." Ms. Kaylor smiled. 

"See you later." Rain stood up.

"Rain, where did you learn to fight like that?" The principal asked before she left.

"It's a gift." The slayer walked through the door.

****

Hyperion Night....

"Is Rain here?" Fred turned as a young girl entered. 

"Yes, one second." Fred turned to Ecks.

__

Make everything be wonderful again   
Hope my mom and I hope my dad   
Will figure out why they get so mad   
Hear them scream, I hear them fight   
Say bad words that make me wanna cry   
Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream of angels that make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday 

Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world's so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
"Could you go get Rain?" Ecks went upstairs.

"Rain, Dena's here." Ecks poked his head inside the slayer's room.

Rain walked downstairs. "Can we talk?" Dena asked and Rain nodded leading the way to the study. "I didn't expect for your home to be like a big mansion." 

"A mansion? More like a hotel." Rain smiled.

"I came to say thank you." Dena played with her fingers. "None of my friends ever stood up for me." 

"Then they're not your friends."

"I know but they always make me feel needed." 

"How?" Rain looked at her confused.

"Cause I'm the brain." Dena smiled.

"They're that dense." 

"Oh, yeah." Dena laughed. "Well, thanks again my mom's waiting so I have to go." Dena hugged Rain.

"Anytime enjoy the weekend." The Slayer yawned. 

"You too." Rain stumbled forward as Mac clung to her leg.

"Who's she?" Dena turned looking at Mac.

"This is Mackenzie. Connor's sister."

"Rain, Con's being a butthead." The Slayer picked up the child.

"Mackenzie, this is Dena." 

"Hi." Mac smiled. "He yelled at me and threw a pillow at my head."

"See you later Rain. Nice to meet you Mackenzie." Dena left.

"Ok, I'll go deal with butthead." Rain carried the Light upstairs. "Connor what's wrong?" Rain pushed open the door to the Destroyer's room but he wasn't there. "Connor?" Rain carried Mac into their room which was also empty. "Stay here Kenzie." Rain let the room and opened Angel and Kay's door their room was also empty. "Connor? Angel? Kay?" Rain went back into her room which now was empty. "Kenzie?" Rain walked out of her room looking down the halls. "Anyone there?" Rain ran towards the stairs but stopped hearing screams coming from Ecks' room. "Ecks?" Rain opened his door and the screaming stopped. "Ecks?" The young teenager walked over to the boy who lay on his bed. She went to touch his shoulder but he rolled over blood covered his face, his eyes were Xed out. "Holy sh..." Rain turned to run but the others stood in a circle around the room some had carvings on their chest and others looked like Ecks. 

__

I go to school and I run and play   
I tell the kids that it's all okay   
I like to laugh so my friends won't know   
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home   
Go to my room and I close my eyes   
I make believe that I have a new life   
I don't believe you when you say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
"1,2 we're coming for you. 3,4 we'll settle the score. 5,6 you'll be fixed. 7,8 hell is your fate." Rain sat up in bed her face covered in sweat.

"Rain, someone's here to see you." Kay walked into the girls' room.

Rain crawled off of the top bunk and went downstairs. "Dena?" Rain looked at the girl.

"Yeah, can we talk?" 

"Sure." Just like in her dream Rain led Dena to the study.

"Your house is like a mansion." 

Rain swallowed. "More like hotel."

"Thanks. You really helped me today. Tristian heard about it and now he's watching out for me." 

"No, problem no one deserves hat kind of treatment." 

"My mom is waiting so I have to go." The two walked to the door.

"Kay, tell Mac I'll be with her in a minute." Rain said as she walked Dena outside.

"Ok, I think she's upstairs sleeping though." Kay said not knowing Rain went outside.

Mac turned on her side in her bed. "1,2 we're coming for you. 3,4 we'll settle the score. 5,6 she'll be fixed. 7,8 hell is her fate." Mac sat up in a scream as a picture of Rain on fire went through her head. 

Ecks ran into the room followed by Connor. "Kenzie, what's wrong?" Connor asked his sister. 

Mac was holding onto Ecks. "I had a nightmare." Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh, it'll be ok."

"No, Rain was on fire, they're coming for her! No eyes!" Mac bawled.

Rain, Angel, and Gunn walked into the Hyperion. "How was the slice and dice?" Kay asked her husband and Gunn. 

"A party." Gunn smiled going upstairs. 

"Yeah, a real riot." Angel rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, did the big bad demon hurt you?" Kay teased.

"I fought for my life yesterday don't I get a break?"

"No, that's why you're a Champion." Rain walked upstairs, when she heard Mac crying she ran into her room. "What's going on?" 

__

Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world is so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you say   
That I will understand someday   
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna hear you say   
We both have grown in a different way 

"Rain!" Mac got up running to her and the Slayer picked her up. 

"Connor, what did you do?" Rain glared at her boyfriend.

"I didn't do anything." Connor was confused.

"Then why is Mac crying?"

"She had a nightmare." Ecks told Rain.

"Oh, well in my dream...what was her nightmare about?"

"Something, about you on fire, they're coming for someone, and no eyes." Connor shook his head.

"1,2 we're coming for you. 3,4 we'll settle the score. 5,6 you'll be fixed. 7,8 hell is your fate. Is that what the people with no eyes said?" Rain asked Mac.

"No, 1,2 we're coming for you. 3,4 we'll settle the score. 5,6 she'll be fixed. 7,8 hell is her fate." Mac started sniffling.

"I don't get it why would they be talking about Rain?" Ecks asked.

"It's going to send me back only this time it wants to do it right." Rain whispered.

"Who's going to send your back?"

"The First." 

__

No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna meet your friends   
And I don't wanna start over again   
I just wanna my life to be the same   
Just like it used to be   
Some days I hate everything   
I hate everything   
Everyone and everything   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now 

****

(The First is back and it wants Rain to go to hell hmm....I wonder why? Well, I know why but you don't and you won't unless your review. Next Chapter is where the Harbingers come in.)


End file.
